Punch Love REVAMPED
by Harlow
Summary: Arnold dead? Lila a goth? Phoebe popular? Too much has changed and the gang is now in high school with Helga caught in the middle. Mysterious relationships pop up with Brainy and Sid. FINISHED and REVAMPED! WHOO!
1. Recollection

Punch Love  
  
Disclaimer THINGY: All characters or anything else relating to Hey Arnold! were created and owned by Craig Bartlett...not me.  
  
Chapter One Recollection  
  
Helga Pataki sat in the back of her Calculus class, utterly bored as usual. Why Calculus existed, she'd never know. Though Helga hated the subject, she did not struggle in it at all. On the contrary, the blonde-haired girl had the highest grade in the class—probably in the whole school. Helga was, to put it lightly, a genius. Her intelligence was above that of the average sixteen-year-old though many that knew Helga by reputation would never suspect her to be as smart as she was. This was do in part to Helga's attitude.  
  
Helga's attitude was not what many would call pleasant. It was quite the opposite. Helga's outlook on life hadn't changed much since middle school, or since grade school for that matter. She was well known, not because of popularity, but because of how notorious she was for being a, well, bully. No one messed with Helga G. Pataki and that was final. Helga was smart enough to not go picking fights with people, but those that started shit with her were sure to be sorry for it in the end. Helga had the uncanny ability to frighten the living daylights out of anyone that messed with her, simply by shooting them one of her infamous glares. True, the girl had an ever-present scowl on her face, which could possibly add to the problem.  
  
However known Helga was throughout her high school, those that didn't know her in the first place mightn't have thought her to be so callous just based on her appearance. Helga was now in her sophomore year of high school and though she had not changed much in personality, her looks had taken a drastic turn. First things first, the unibrow had to go, and Helga had had a satisfying time plucking out each individual hair to shape her singular brow into two shapely ones—perfect for narrowing when angry or raising when she was feeling particularly sarcastic. Despite her change in appearance, Helga honestly didn't care what others thought of her. Not many people knew it, but Helga was quite insecure about the way she looked. It had mostly to do with the fact that her parents rarely noticed she was alive, and it meant something to her to get a comment from Meriam or Bob, otherwise known as her parents, about how she looked. She had plucked the hairs just above her eyes down to very fine lines, but it suited her very well considering her eyebrows were so unnaturally dark. They contrasted to her blonde hair, which she didn't wear in pigtails any longer. Helga had had it down past her waist just the previous year, but decided against keeping it long, so she had chopped it all off. And imagine this: Helga had actually donated it, though she'd never admit that to anyone. Now her hair hung messily around her face in a sort of pixie cut. She gelled it in the back when she felt like it so that it stuck out in random spikes, but it was flattering on the pale girl. Helga also wore a lot more makeup. Her hazel eyes were lined in black with bright red shadow adding to her odd appeal. Helga's lips were a dark red and her ears were covered in various silver hoops. Helga was dressed casually that day—by her standards that is. She wore baggy black pants with chuck taylor-clad feet, and a bright red band t- shirt that clung loosely to her wiry frame.  
  
Yes, Helga was now regarded as a 'freak', though she'd always been the odd one out. Ever since grade school, she had never had very many friends, save for Phoebe, though their friendship died at the beginning of high school. During ninth grade, Phoebe had turned into a full-fledged prep, completely forgetting about the timid, intellectual Phoebe she had been ever since she was a little girl. She'd still talked to Helga, but it became less and less frequent. Helga tried to remain indifferent about the situation, but the truth was it hurt her deeply. Helga constantly regretted the many times she'd ordered her former best friend around like some kind of slave. Well, you reap what you sow.  
  
Helga's mind began to wander as the teacher at the front of the class babbled mindlessly. She began thinking about all the people she used to know, call it a trip down memory lane.  
  
[Let's see...] Helga thought with some sort of perverse amusement. [There was Gerald? Whatever happened to him? Oh yeah...he became Mr. Jock and doesn't even look at me anymore. Rhonda...did she ever like me? No. Mutual feelings. Sid...that boy is on crack...I think he got suspended. How about Herald? Still as obese as ever and bald no less... the stupid cow...Stinky...] Helga smiled and looked over at the boy sitting next to her.  
  
He was very tall and gangly with a hooked nose and pale skin. On his right hand was a spiked bracelet he'd been wearing since before Helga had even knew him. It was Stinky. Although now he preferred going by 'Topher'. Odd that he'd ended up in her Calculus class. Apparently, he was one of those geniuses that no one ever suspected—kind of like Helga herself. He looked over at her, his gray eyes scaning over her in that same old, vacant way as he smiled. It was common knowledge that the poor sap still had a crush on Helga. [Crimminy...get a life.] Helga thought bitterly as she turned away from 'Topher'. Helga continued with her daydreams. [Nadine is still obsessed with bugs...heard she wrote a poem about one in English...Eugene is still clumsy as hell but he learned to play the guitar and now all the girls are drooling over him...what morons.]  
  
Helga was snapped out of her wandering reveries as a boy casually strolled into the classroom, one hand in his pocket while the other held a slip of paper. He handed the teacher the slip and she quickly told him to take a seat so he sat down at the first one available—second to the back, in the next row over from Helga. She shot him an annoyed look, that of which he returned in full with a broad grin and a slight wave. Helga was momentarily stunned. Usually when she pulled her death glare on people, guys especially, they quickly averted their eyes and left her alone. This kid, however, had the gall to keep turning his head around to look at Helga while the teacher rambled on. Being her usual self, Helga flipped him off and proceeded to continue on with her daydreaming. One name rang clearly in her mind.  
  
[Arnold...]  
  
What was there to say about Arnold? [He's dead.] Helga thought with surprising clarity and no emotion. Arnold had tragically died in a car accident during eighth grade. It came a complete shock to everyone. Arnold was one of those people that everyone had to like—there was no way around it. He was just an all around nice guy.  
  
[Always helping people...always being nice even when I called him football- head...] Helga trailed off in her head. She hadn't thought about Arnold since last year. She had been resolute this year about keeping him out of her mind. His death had totally destroyed her in eighth grade. It was the year that she was actually trying her hardest to be nice to him. [All in vain...all wasted] the words struck like knives inside her head, and she could already feel an imminent headache welling up behind her temples. [He's gone, Helga. Get over it you big baby.] Helga bit her bottom lip so hard, she could taste the metallic of blood giving a bitter introduction to her tongue. She tried desperately to put something or someone else on her mind. [When I had that picture frame of...him...I would always say the stupidest things.] she recalled, smiling just slightly. [I was such a poet.] Helga had a very odd realization then, and out of nowhere. Brainy.  
  
It hit her like a sack of potatoes and she suddenly cracked a grin. He was always the one that would be right there, breathing down her neck, just after she'd had some encounter with Arnold. It was like he always knew where she was. Helga had socked him quite a few good ones in the past. Brainy had mysteriously disappeared during Helga's seventh year, and no one had heard hell or high water from him since. Not that his absence had plagued Helga's mind or anything. She hadn't thought twice about him since he'd left. Everyone that knew him, which was very little, just said that his dad was a military officer and his job called for them to leave. No one even knew where. [He was so annoying anyway.]  
  
Helga's thoughts of the asthmatic boy with the mangled glasses—due to her many punches—were once again disturbed by the shrill voice of her teacher.  
  
"Oh!" sang Mrs. Honey who was a round woman in her forties with a much too cheery persona than Helga cared for. "Class is nearly over, but I would like to introduce our newest student. His name is Devin Clyde. Please stand up, Devin."  
  
Helga had practically forgotten about the new student already, but looked at him with intrigue as without any hesitation whatsoever the boy stood, beaming around at the class. Helga noted right away that he was cute. Very cute. The fact that she had been irritated by him entering the classroom earlier had hindered her from noticing that blatant fact before. It was odd, but he was dressed much like Helga herself, only in that more boyish way. He wore baggy black pants complete with red chuck taylor's and a patterned, pearl-snap collared shirt. His hair was a light brown colour and it fell down around his eyes stubbornly, but flattering nonetheless. Helga couldn't place it, but he looked incredibly familiar.  
  
"Mr. Clyde.if you would please say a few words to tell us about yourself," Mrs. Honey said, while the whole classed stared at the new guy.  
  
This Devin character wasn't nervous at all, something Helga was almost impressed with. "I would be delighted, Mrs. Honey. Hello all," he greeted the class, moving his hand in a lazy gesture that could have passed for a wave. The class just gawked at him, no one making a move to reply. "Uh...hola?" he tried. Silence. "OK...tough crowd...how about my water just broke and I think I need to be rushed to the emergency room before this baby comes?" A few people laughed as he sat on his desk, imitating a woman in labor.  
  
Helga couldn't help it. She cracked a grin at this guy's display of absolute selflessness. Devin seemed to have noticed the smile for it seemed he was looking over at Helga every other second—something Helga was becoming more and more aware of. Mrs. Honey settled down the class and he continued.  
  
"Well, I moved here from Spain because of my dad's job, but I lived in this same area when I was in grade school. I went to PS 118." A few students looked surprised, their attention grabbed. Rhonda was sitting in the front of the class holding a compact mirror, and she gasped, probably thinking a hunk like that couldn't have gone to her school if she didn't know about it. By the way, Rhonda's daddy paid his daughter's way into an advanced Calculus class. Stinky and Helga exchanged puzzled looks as the new guy continued on. "Um...I like bread and writing philosophical songs of anguish to play on my guitar in my free time." The boy sat down, but stood up again really quick before Mrs. Honey could say anything. "By the way, my name is Devin but I like to go by the name Brainy. I suppose you could call it childhood nickname."  
  
Before anyone could react, the bell rang and students filed quickly out of the class. Helga didn't move. She looked at Stinky and Rhonda's reactions and realized that the name sounded familiar to them, but neither of them knew who he really was, so they both walked out of the class as well, while Helga stayed seated. The name had struck a large bell inside Helga's brain.  
  
[Brainy?! Where the hell did he come from?] Helga realized that him walking into class must have subconsciously triggered her thoughts about the little runt. Though he wasn't so little anymore, or runty for that matter. [How did he grow to be so cute?] Helga shook her head in disbelief as she gathered up her backpack, shoving her book carelessly inside of it, and slinging it over her shoulder. [That stupid lunkhead! He probably came back to stalk me again!] Brainy--or Devin Clyde- -was going to be in Helga's Calculus class for the rest of the semester, and all Helga could think about was backhanding him again like she used to in grade school.  
  
Here's the first chapter of Punch Love REVAMPED. I'll be redoing all the chapters slightly...just improving them. Read and review, my lovelies. 


	2. Catching Up

Chapter Two Catching Up  
  
"Helga?" the perky voice of Mrs. Honey rang out like an annoying bird call. "Helga dear, you might want to hurry and get to class."  
  
Helga Pataki snapped to attention, realizing that she had been standing stupidly next to her desk with her backpack over her shoulder, lost in her thoughts once again. "Oh yeah. Later, Mrs. H." Helga managed some sort of smile, though it might have been mistaken for a grimace. Helga walked quickly out of the classroom, her ears immediately assaulted by the noise proved by the gaggles of students hurrying along the halls during the passing period.  
  
[I hate people I hate people I hate people...]  
  
Helga made her way through the halls, pushing people out of the way, parting the crowds like Moses, and at the same time trying to fix her long bangs that would never stay behind her ears. [Maybe superglue would help.] Helga spotted a drinking fountain. She only had a few minutes to get to class, but it didn't really matter. She had study hall next period in the library. The teacher was an old man named Mr. Kemmel who was hard of hearing and not all that excellent in the seeing department either. Helga bent down of the fountain, pushing the little button, and immediately she was being sprayed by water at full forth. Slowly pulling away from the fountain, Helga was now dripping wet.  
  
[At least I'm not wearing a white T-shirt.]  
  
Her ears perked up as she heard a bunch of idiotic guffawing behind her. Helga's head whipped around and spotted Sid along with his moronic gang of teenage boys. Despite the less-than-desirable circumstances, an evil smile curved its way onto Helga's bright red lips. In an instant she was right in front of Sid, who appeared to be the ringleader of a little stoner circus. She grabbed him roughly by the collar. Helga noted with pleasure that she still had Sid in height by about three inches. The laughing died away quickly.  
  
"Hey Sid, old buddy," Helga said, her hazel eyes ablaze. She looked half- crazed, and the fact that she was dripping wet didn't help any.  
  
The little runt with the backwards cap looked scared and confused. But mostly scared. "Wh--who're you?" he managed to squeak, struggling to get away, but Helga had quite a grip on his collar. Helga rolled her eyes, seeing that his own were bloodshot. "You should really lay off the reefer, Sid. Crimminy..." Helga let go of his collar and shook her head in dismay and vexation.  
  
Sid appeared to have some sort of dawning realization as he adjusted his shirt collar and stepped back. "Helga? Damn Helga! Is that you?" Sid's eyes were wide as he realized who he was speaking to.  
  
"Doi," Helga snapped in annoyance, but the smirk remained on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest in satisfaction, facing down the whole posse of that was Sid and his crew. Her hip was jutted out slightly, exuding a sense of feminism that Helga had developed unbeknownst to herself. "I take it you've been busted for drugs more times than I thought capable of such a little guy."  
  
Sid shrugged, grinning stupidly. "Yeah...I was pretty much in that alternative school all last year. Oh, and sorry about the water thing, Helga. I didn't even recognize you with your...hair." Sid looked absolutely mesmerized by Helga's appearance, and by the way his eyes kept drifting, he wasn't only looking at her hair.  
  
Helga was still sopping, and a puddle increasing in size was collecting on the tile floor around her, but she shrugged anyway. "It's OK I guess. I don't feel like pounding anyone today so you're lucky, Sid." Just then, the bell rang. Sid, his crew, and Helga were the only ones that remained in the hall. "You and your friends get to class now, or I really will pound the lot of you."  
  
Sid grinned in that stupid stoner way and raised his hand to his forehead in mock salute. "Yes, ma'am!" Those behind him laughed robotically again, and Sid gave Helga one last spellbound look before strutting down the hallway, his cronies following obediently, and his trademark white Go-Go boots rapping the linoleum with every step he took.  
  
Shivering now considering her clothes were still wet, Helga set off for the library, which was on the second floor. She was about to ascend the stairs when the bathrooms caught her eye. [I've still got my Gym clothes.] Helga sighed and made a b-line to the restroom to change. She'd just have to deal with wearing sweaty clothes all day—and being smelly. Not that she cared or anything.  
  
Helga emerged from the bathroom a few moments later to collide right into someone else. "Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going, pinhead!" Helga had almost tumbled right back into the bathroom if strong hands hadn't caught her in time to steady her and straighten her back up. Helga looked around, making sure nothing had fallen out of her open bag, which she was now furiously zipping up. [Stupid jerk!] Then she finally looked up to see who had a death wish. The face of the new kid—Brainy—stared back, grinning like he had been in Calculus.  
  
Helga nearly fell over again, but managed to maintain her composure. "What the hell do you want?" She asked rudely, raising an eyebrow high, making it look like she had better places to be, when in actuality she didn't. In fact, meeting Brainy in the halls, this very cute Brainy, was most interesting.  
  
Brainy laughed softly, looking down for a moment before shifting his gaze back up to rest on Helga. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about poor old Brainy, Helga. I've still got scars on my face from you." And in fact, Brainy lifted up the light straw-coloured hair to show Helga his forehead that had a few faded inflictions on it. Helga just smirked satisfactorily.  
  
"Oh yeah...it's you," she replied, the air of nonchalance never leaving her voice. "Don't think I'm going to apologize for those or anything. If you hadn't always been breathing down my neck everywhere I went, maybe certain incidents such as those would have never happened." Helga continued smirking as though she had won some small victory, but all Brainy could do was smile back, mirth dancing in his eyes.  
  
"Will you meet me after school?" he asked out of nowhere, placing his hands in his pockets and tapping one foot nervously. His dark eyes shone a bit pleadingly, hoping she would say yes.  
  
[Damn, he's got pretty eyes.]  
  
Helga had never noticed how pretty they were. Not that she'd every really looked at Brainy before, let alone notice the beauty of his eyes. To her, he was just the dorky kid with glasses who had a major breathing problem. "Um...sure, whatever," she replied distractedly. She began walking up the stairs to the library. Truth be told, Helga only gave the answer to get away from Brainy. This was all too weird. She'd need time to think on it.  
  
"By the bike racks," Brainy called after her retreating form. "We've got some catching up to do, Helga Pataki."  
  
Helga shivered as he called her full name. How did he even remember her, let alone her full name? She pushed it out of her mind, trying to fix her hair once again. It was still a bit damp from the fountain incident. Helga reached the library and skillfully opened one of the doors without making a sound. Her lucky day. The old decrepit Mr Kemmel had fallen asleep at his post at the front of the library. Other students turned their heads lazily to see her entering. She gave them a look that said she'd pound them if they said anything to arouse interest. Heads quickly turned back to their work, knowing full well that Helga wasn't one to joke.  
  
Helga looked around for a place to sit. There was only one table left that wasn't full, and it only had one person sitting at it, a rather puny- looking boy with dark hair that, judging by the shape of it, was cut by a bowl. Helga heaved an exasperated sigh as she walked over to the table and placed her stuff down.  
  
Curley's eyes lit up as bright as two beacons as Helga sat down in the chair opposite of him. "Why, Helga my dear! You're looking ravishing today. Why don't we go find someplace where we can be...alone." The geek-boy raised both of his eyebrows, emphasizing the "alone" part.  
  
"Fuck you, Curley," Helga said, but her voice sounded curiously bright. Curley had to be the most annoying person on the planet, but he was funny as hell and amusing to Helga most days.  
  
"Well, well...is that a request or a command?" he asked, licking his lips in mock seduction. Helga's eye twitched in disgust. "You really are a sick, twisted little freak. You know that, Curley?" she asked him, placing her bag down on the table.  
  
"But of course, my little dandelion," he replied, his beady little eyes looking at her through his thick lenses. "So what has kept you from me for so long, my sweet? I notice you are in your Gym clothes, but you had Gym first period and Calculus last period. What's the deal?" His voice changed to semi-normal on the last inquiry, and Helga snorted.  
  
"Nothing really, Curley. I met up with Sid in the halls. He made the fountain dose me with water because he thought I was someone else. Good thing I wasn't in the mood to kick his ass." Helga grinned maniacally.  
  
"Oh I love it when you talk dirty," Curley exclaimed. "I want you, Helga. Right here, right now."  
  
Helga cracked up laughing, trying to stifle it so as not to wake up Mr. Kemmel, but Curly looked slightly disappointed, indignant at not being taken seriously.  
  
[He might've been serious. Sick fuck.]  
  
But Helga was still laughing, and unable to suppress it any longer. Everyone else around them was looking at her in annoyance. She calmed down finally and took out A Tale of Two Cities from her backpack. She was supposed to be reading it for English. Her mind was wandering though as usual. Would she really go meet Brainy after school? She might if she had nothing better to do. It was the best of times, it was the worst of times...  
  
Chapter Two REVAMPED. Yee-aah! This is what happens when it's five in the morning and you can't sleep...Read and review. :D   
Top of Form Bottom of Form 


	3. Well There You Go

Chapter Three Yo Quiero...  
  
Helga must have fallen asleep on the table because she wasn't quite thinking rationally anymore. Her thoughts were somewhere else...far off, and materializing into the unreal substances known as dreams.  
  
She was dreaming, wasn't she? It seemed so real though. It felt so real. It couldn't be a dream, but something was different... She was in a room, Arnold's room in fact. They were both sitting together on his fold-out red leather couch. Helga was sitting with her legs up, crossed Indian-style, and Arnold was just lounging. He had that same beautiful smile on his face, his eyes were half open as he looked at her. And Helga was looking right back, their eyes showing one another's reflection. The weird part was, it was them back in eighth grade, right before he died...  
  
Helga was still wearing her trademark pink outfit and pigtails, and Arnold had on his same stupid blue hat and blue sweater over his red plaid shirt...  
  
"Helga, did I ever tell you how much you mean to me?" this dreamy Arnold asked out of nowhere, looking quizzically at her. It looked like he was leaning towards her, leaning into her.  
  
Helga was surprised at the question. Her eyes widened at bit. "No...Arnold...you mean everything to me. Everything. Please don't go away..." But with those words said, bitter irony saw to it that Arnold was already fading. It was as though they were floating away from each other, and Helga was holding out her hands, trying to grab hold of his but his grasp never made it within her own...  
  
Arnold...  
  
"What light through yonder window breaks? 'Tis the east, and Helga, my sweet, is the sun!"  
  
Helga startled awake, lifting her head up from her book. She looked directly at Curley who had been tugging on her hair in order to wake her up. Helga furiously pulled the strand of blonde hair out of his grasp and tucked it forcefully behind her ear once again.  
  
"Ugh...what're doing?" She wiped spittle from her face, vaguely recalling the dream, which was slowly slipping out her head; like sand through open hands.  
  
"Class is over, my queen. It is time we depart." He said the last bit over- dramatically, looking crestfallen at the very idea of having to leave her.  
  
Helga looked at him skeptically. "Well, unless my memory precedes me, we both have lunch next period anyway, Thadius, so I'm stuck with you for another forty minutes." Curley looked absolutely delighted at her reference to his real name, and at the prospect of being able to spend more time with her.  
  
"You are so very right, Helga! Let us feast away!" Curley was up in an instant, gathering Helga's stuff before she could protest. She sighed as she slowly trudged after him, following him out of the library and down the stairs into the cafeteria. It was filled with the same noisy people. The people Helga so much despised.  
  
[Why are they so loud...?]  
  
Curley led Helga over to the table that the two sat at everyday. At it sat the same people that were there everyday. The people Helga "knew", and yet didn't simultaneously. Eugene was there. His red hair was a wavy mess around his baby blue eyes, attracting female attention even more if such a thing were still attainable. He had his guitar in his lap as always, a permanent asset, and was serenading a ninth grader who looked positively delighted at the attention. Nadine sat next to Stinky—er—Topher, both of whom were deep in conversation. Sheena sat next to Nadine, eating a home- made lunch of the healthiest foods that of which had been customary of the tree-hugger as long as Helga had known her.  
  
Helga sat down next to a gothic-looking girl while Curley flounced off to get both of their lunches. The girl was furiously writing in small notebook; some sort of poem it appeared. Her wrists were bedecked in all sorts ofjewelry. Mostly spiky, colourful bracelets.  
  
"Hey Lila," Helga greeted her friend, and the redhead looked up, grinning at Helga, her shiny black lipstick contrasting wildly to her white teeth.  
  
"Hello Helga...I'm just writing my latest poem," Lila said, brushing her now long dark red hair out of her eyes. "Why are you in your Gym clothes?" Lila raised a pierced eyebrow.  
  
[Why didn't I think about Lila?] Helga wondered. Probably because Lila is more of a friend to Helga than anyone else, and not someone she would cruelly amuse her thoughts with. Lila had definitely changed the most out of anyone since middle school. She was no longer the cute little girl in the green dress. Lila had actually worn that outfit up until eighth grade—until Arnold's death. Many people thought that Lila was most deeply affected by the death of Arnold. In fact, the two had actually been dating when it had happened, but Helga wasn't stupid. She was sure that Lila was broken up about it, but there was no way in HELL that Lila could have been suffering more than Helga was. No way. Helga shrugged at Lila's question. "Me and a water fountain had a little disagreement."  
  
Despite all that, Helga liked Lila, especially the new Lila, which wasn't so fucking happy all the time. They were pretty close, closer than Helga was to anyone else. Lila's dark eyes looked upon Helga curiously for a moment, but they averted back to the poem she was working on.  
  
Curley returned quickly, setting down a bowl of chili and a Coke in front of Helga, who began to eat it with disdain. Cafeteria food had never been her favourite.  
  
[Is this stuff alive....?]  
  
Helga's mind was still wandering, thinking about Brainy and if she'd actually go meet him. She decided she probably would. Big Bob wanted her home right after school to listen to his latest ad campaign, something Helga would be more than willing to miss. So it was decided. She'd meet Brainy. At the thought, Helga looked around the cafeteria, trying to spot him, but no such luck. He was nowhere to be found. Where else could he be? The library perhaps? But Helga had just been there...  
  
"What is troubling you, Helga? Your brow is furrowed which isn't very becoming to your delicate features," the voice of Thadius rang out.  
  
Helga scowled. "Nothing, Curley. Nothing at all." She raked her hands through her hair, which looked ery messy, but would probably still be appealing to the fellow male—it was obviously appealing to Curley, although anything about Helga was appealing to him. Helga had actually developed into a beautiful, young woman despite her outlandish statements when it came to clothing and makeup.  
  
Eugene's voice sounded from across the table next. He was carelessly strumming a few chords on his guitar. "You guys hear about Pheobe Hiyerdahl's party this weekend at the lake?" His freckled face broke into a grin. "She says anyone's invited, but then that's Pheobe. She's always nice to everyone." Just then, he reached over to grab his Dr. Pepper, and ended up spilling it all over his end of the table. The ninth grade girl jumped up in alarm, but she giggled as though Eugene's clumsiness was the hottest thing on the planet.  
  
Helga raised her eyebrow once again. Pheobe having a party? That wasn't like Pheobe, but then again her former friend had changed quite a bit.  
  
[You don't do parties, Helga...they're just full of a bunch of stupid people getting drunk and making out.]  
  
[Yeah, but this is at a lake...]  
  
[So they'll be getting drunk and making out in a lake. Same difference.]  
  
[Shut up...]  
  
Helga's thoughts raged on inside her head, wondering whether she would go. Perhaps she'd give Pheobe a call. She hadn't talked to her in a quite awhile. The small Asian girl was the most popular thing in tenth grade these days, but Helga knew the real Pheobe behind all that popularity. Maybe she would make an appearance.  
  
Then Helga's thoughts wondered back to Brainy as she continued eating her chili. The bell for the end of lunch sounded and Helga stood up, handing her bowl to Curley, who obediently left to throw it in the trash. Helga took a swig of her Coke as she wandered out of the mess hall, and to her next class, which was Chemistry.  
  
The blonde girl with the ever-present scowl on her face took her usual seat in the back of the class. She'd just opened her book to begin reading it again when she felt a shadow over her. This just wasn't her day for privacy. "Whaddaya want?" she sighed, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Hey there, Helga-baby. Why don't you put that book up for once?" Came the smooth voice of Gerald Johannson. "That's all you ever do in this class and last time I checked it was called Chemistry not English."  
  
Helga didn't bother hiding her surprise as she looked up at the smiling face of Arnold's old best friend. Helga had once been good friends with him, too. She was aware that they were in the same Chemistry class together, but he hadn't so much as said a word to her all year. Gerald had grown into quite a ladies' man over the years. With his chiseled features and built body, every girl in tenth grade wanted him, but only one girl had him at the moment. And that was Phoebe. Big surprise. Considering she had been the object of his affection since grade school, it was no shock to anyone.  
  
"Uh...hey Gerald..." Helga stammered, putting her book away as Gerald pulled up a seat and straddled it, casually resting his arms on the back of the chair. The same old Helga suddenly returned in full though. "Don't just think we're going to start getting all chummy again because you think that I should be grateful that a big-headed jock like you has decided to grace me with your presence. Please..." Helga snorted, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. All of that had tumbled out of her mouth in one long string of angry words.  
  
"Ooo...ouch," Gerald said, wincing at the comment. "You still know how to dish it out, Helga, but that's not exactly the reason I came."  
  
"Well what is it then? Are you finally coming forth to confess your undying devotion for me?" Helga joked, cocking a sarcastic eyebrow.  
  
Gerald let out a cool, nonchalant laugh, and shook his head slightly. "Actually, I just wanted to make sure that you're coming to Phoebe's party at the lake...you ARE coming aren't you?" Gerald looked dead serious. Helga noted that his appearance had changed considerably since grade school as well. He was no longer "Tall-Hair-Boy" as she had so graciously dubbed him. He had it long and in cornrows now. His left ear was pierced with a spacer through it so that he had a gaping whole in the lobe, that of which Helga thought was pretty cool, though she would have told him right off that it looked dumb. His style of dress was pretty casual, mostly big pants and basketball jerseys. Gerald was still looking intently at Helga as she bit her lower lip.  
  
"I dunno...why would Phoebe want me there anyway? It's obvious she doesn't give a damn about me." Helga looked a bit sullen as her gaze shifted towards the floor. The bell would be ringing any minute.  
  
"Are you really that dense, Helga?" Gerald asked, trying to maintain her gaze that kept shifting away. His voice suggested incredulity, as though he couldn't believe the words were coming from Helga herself. "Phoebe misses you, and I see it's a helluva lot more than you realize."  
  
Helga let out a rueful laugh. "Misses me, eh? Is that why she decided to become Ms. Popularity and never talk to me anymore? Wow...I'm SO sure she misses me." The stinging sarcasm in Helga's voice was undeniable.  
  
Gerald still looked quite serious. "Helga...I KNOW she misses you. Though she doesn't flat out admit it, she always talks about you in that subtle way of hers. She's losing it without you. She even dropped hints about hoping that you'd be at her party. Phoebe hates the person she's become, Helga. YOU need to help her find herself again..." Before Helga could retort, Gerald stood up, smooth and composed as ever, and walked over to join his jock friends, slapping fives.  
  
Helga was stunned. Phoebe missed her?  
  
[Whatever...Probably some cruel joke.]  
  
But Helga knew Gerald better than that. He wasn't lying, she could tell. Helga had the uncanny ability to see through others and she was certain that Gerald was telling the truth. Helga missed Phoebe,too. No doubt about that. They had been the best of friends... Helga shook her head.  
  
[Things can never go back to the way they were, Helga...you know that...]  
  
Helga nodded slowly as if agreeing with herself. Though she still in some small part of her mind wanted to go to Phoebe's party. She wanted to laugh and talk with her old friends. She wanted things to be like they were before. Helga stopped her silly daydreaming immediately. Her stupid girlish notions.  
  
[It can NEVER happen. Arnold is dead, Helga. Things will NEVER be the same.]  
  
Helga spent the rest of the class doodling in her Chemistry notebook, waiting for an eternity it seemed for the bell to ring. Her mood had gone from sullen to miserable in 3 seconds flat and it certainly wasn't picking up anytime soon.  
  
The bell finally sounded and Helga scrambled to get out of class. She was then shoved into the masses of students, milling around to their classes like heards of cattle.  
  
[Note to self: Get a cattle prod...] Helga walked to her next class, with a much too gleeful smile on her face. It was funny how such a perverse thought could cheer up Helga Pataki so effectively.  
  
The day passed agonizingly slow as Helga waited for the final bell to sound so she could get out of that horrible place and meet up with Brainy. She wanted to see what his deal was. How he had showed up out of nowhere. Why he wanted to meet her so badly. How he'd turned so incredibly sexy all of a sudden...  
  
The last class of the day was Spanish, and thankfully Lila was in that class with her. The gothic, but still adorable redhead had saved a seat for Helga in the back. Helga sat her stuff down and then looked over at Lila.  
  
"Can I ask a favour?"  
  
Lila nodded, her large pretty eyes showing interest. "Sure Helga. What's up?"  
  
Helga sat down and began explaining the story of what Gerald had said and Phoebe's party. "And so..." Helga concluded, "...I was wondering if you would go to the party with me."  
  
Lila looked a bit hesitant, fidgeting with her bracelets before finally answering . "I don't know, Helga. Phoebe and I were never very close...plus I look horrible in a swimsuit." She grinned.  
  
Helga groaned melodramatically, throwing her hands up in a defeated sort of gesture. "It doesn't matter! Everyone will be there anyway. I just can't deal with going there all by myself and facing Phoebe alone, OK? And you look fine in a swimsuit. You're as skinny as a pole!"  
  
"At least you have boobs..." Lila grumbled and Helga chuckled as the bell rang for class to begin.  
  
Lila discreetly passed Helga a note at the beginning of class before their teacher, Mrs. Garcia, walked into the room.  
  
It read:  
  
Helga...just wondering if you wanted to come over after school. We could go shopping for swimsuits for the party....?  
  
Helga was about to reply saying that yes she would love to, but she suddenly remembered her former plans. Helga wrote back:  
  
Can't. I'm meeting a guy after school.  
  
Lila read the note and gave Helga a look of astonishment, her mouth dropping open and her eyes furtively glancing from the note over to Helga. Helga returned the look with a sly grin, and then turned to face Mrs. Garcia as she went over how to conjugate verbs.  
  
Chapter Three is now REVAMPED. I am so on a roll...Read and review please. 


	4. Nerd

Disclaimer: Just to verify again...I don't own any of the Hey Arnold! characters. They are owned by Craig Bartlett. *shakes head sadly* Such a   
lucky man...  
  
  
Chapter Four  
Nerd  
  
  
It's funny how a day that can be so utterly perfect can bug the living hell out of a certain someone. The sun was shining down over the   
grounds of the highschool; not a cloud in sight. Birds were singing, children were off playing hopscotch, love was in the air...  
Helga spit loudly on the ground as she shoved passed a couple who were rather entangled at the given time.  
"One side, geek-bait!" Helga growled, glaring the two down as she walked by. Some things never change do they?  
  
(Sun is the epitome of evil...Note to self: Come up with diabolical scheme to block out the sun...tell no one.)  
  
The breeze picked up suddenly, sending Helga's short blonde hair into a frenzy as it swirled about her head and all around her face.   
  
(Damn wind.)  
  
Helga squinted her eyes against the glare of the sun as she looked around for the bike racks. Helga hadn't ridden her bike in ages. Not since   
middle school. Not since Arnold...  
Her bike had been girly enough as all things that resided in Helga's past were. A hot pink bike with a white basket in the front. Arnold had   
always made fun of her for it.   
Her dark lips curled into another scowl as she placed a delicate hand over her eyes. The large brick building showed no promise of a bike  
rack in the front, so Helga made her way towards the back of the school, near the parking lot.  
  
Helga was sixteen, but she didn't have a car, or her license for that matter. Helga saw little point in bothering with getting a license when she  
could just as easily ride the bus everywhere. Helga wasn't one to do something unless it was practical and served a point.   
The hideous sun continued to shine down upon students were were clustered around their cars, talking animatedly and getting ready to leave  
for the day.  
  
Friday. 3:05 p.m. Freedom.  
  
Helga wanted to get out of there just as much as the next guy, but she saw no way of that happening until she found Brainy. So far, he was   
nowhere in sight. It was beginning to irk Helga's patience. Helga Pataki didn't wait for anyone. It wasn't her style. What was this supposed   
'Brainy' playing at? Now that Helga stopped to think, how could she really be sure that this was Brainy? He did look awfully different from the  
Brainy she remembered. What if this guy was just playing some sick joke on Helga? Despite the thought, Helga couldn't help but smirk at   
the idea. Who would be idiotic enough to pull a stunt like that on a girl who was hailed as the cruelest being since Mr. Waterson, the  
terror of ninth grade Geometry?   
  
(No one...) Helga finally decided. It had to be Brainy. Now if only she could find the runt already...  
  
Helga shuddered at all the noise, but continued searching for the given spot. Her eyes settled on it. The bike racks. Students were unlocking  
their bikes and putting on their helmets; also talking.  
  
  
(So much noise...)  
  
Not that Helga ever paid attention to what they were saying. After awhile, the girl had learned to effectively drown out most of the incessant  
and irrelevant sounds that people decided to call 'talking' until it had been reduced to nothing more than an obnoxious buzzing sound. Helga  
would've settled for complete silence from their stupid mouths, but something was better than nothing.   
  
Helga finally reached the bike racks. She wasn't in any hurry. Her leisurely pace suggested that she didn't really have anywhere else to go, and  
the bike racks just seemed like an ideal place to hang out after school--by yourself.  
  
(I look like such a loser.) Helga thought to herself, and the look on her face must have frightened a few ninth graders, because they rode  
away quickly, casting a few sidelong glances at Helga before they were out of sight. This brought a genuine smile to her face.  
  
(Nothing like frightening the masses to brighten my day...)  
  
Licking her lips again and again. Whiping her palms. Glancing at her watch. 3:09...3:11...3:17....The minutes continued to tick by, and the   
students became less and less frequent, though Helga didn't mind that part in the least.  
"Where the fuck is he...?" she murmured, still glancing down at her watch. It was now 3:21 p.m. "That's it, I'm not waiting around her any  
longer." Helga stood up and began to walk back to the front of the school. Her mood had worsened considerably. Thanks to Brainy, she'd have  
to wait for the four o'clock bus to get home.  
  
She was just stepping off into the grass from the slab of concrete that held the racks, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Helga   
whipped around quickly, expecting to see Brainy grinning back at her. Instead, she came face-to-face, or rather, his face to her chest considering  
she was so much taller. Sid let his gaze stay there a moment until Helga cleared her throat loudly.  
  
Sid's eyes suddenly shifted so that he was looking up at her. Helga's eyes narrowed as though challenging him to say something unintelligable.  
Sid whistled low and took a step back.  
  
"Wow...see you haven't changed much since eighth grade," he commented dryly. Not that Sid had. Helga had known that Sid had gotten mixed  
up in the 'wrong crowd' around seventh grade and began doing drugs. Mostly marijuana, but some hard stuff, too. Helga would never admit it,  
but she'd always hoped that Sid would get out of that situation before he got in too deep. Helga didn't want to see Sid get hurt, even if she'd  
always been annoyed by the little twerp. His black hair had grown out as well, and it hung in his still blood-shot eyes. He'd grown into his nose,  
though it was still slightly bigger than the average size. He still wore his backwards cap and of course, his trademark Go-Go boots.  
"Damn Helga...what's go your panties in a twist?"  
  
Helga smacked him over the head. "None of your damn business, Sid. Got it?"  
  
"Ow!" He complained loudly, rubbing the side of his head that she'd hit. "I just wanted to know. You looked sorta angry is all. Then...again, you   
always look angry." Sid looked thoughtful for a moment...or as thoughtful as any a stoner can look. "Anyway, I just came over to say hey. I just  
got out of detention. Can you believe they put me in detention the first day I'm back? Crazy huh?"  
  
Was that a smile on Helga's face. It was probable. "You were always such a spaz, Sid. I suppose it's good to have you back." She said the last  
part as though it panged her to do so, the words spatting out of her mouth.  
  
Sid laughed. His voice had gotten deeper too. "It always was hard for you to be nice to people, Helga. Geez...I remember the shit you put  
Arnold throu--" Sid stopped short, as though he'd just made a big mistake. And he had.  
  
Helga's head snapped as she looked over at him, her silver eyes blazing with fury. "Oh so now you're going to go and blame me like everybody  
else? Saying how I should've been nicer to the stupid football-head? Is that it, Sid?!" Helga looked positively livid and her blonde hair looked  
crazier and more windblown at the moment.  
  
Sid shook his head, taking another step back. "I'm not saying anything, Helga, and I sure as hell ain't blaming you. I didn't mean to bring up  
Arnold. His death was..." Sid looked at a loss for words. "...anway, I'm sorry. I'll just go now. See you around, Helga." And then out of the blue,  
Sid came up and gave Helga a quick hug before he was off. Helga didn't even have time to yell at him about touching her. Helga had a thing  
about people touching her.  
  
(Stupid Sid and his stupid shoes and his stupid hair...) Her frame of mind continued in that same way until she reached the bus stop. The bus  
had just pulled away. "Damn it all to hell!" Helga cursed, kicking the bus sign and hurting her toe all at the same time. Tears stung her eyes,  
but she dared not shed them.   
  
(You're bigger than this, Helga...you gonna let a little stop sign make you cry?)   
  
Helga kicked the stop sign again. Hard. She kicked it again. Harder. Helga continued kicking it until she was satified.  
  
(Stupid stopsign...)  
  
"Wow...looks like fun. Can I try?" Came the voice of the one and only Brainy.   
  
Helga, startled, looking over at him. Her face was flushed and she was panting from the effort of having kicked the sign so many times. Her  
scowl was back in an instant; before Brainy could even blink. Instead of using words, Helga decided on the silent treatment.  
  
(I'm not talking to that asshole. He fucking stood me up.) She Helga remained silent as she crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and  
deliberately turned to face the street so that she wasn't looking at him.  
  
From behind her, Brainy cracked a grin. "Guess I've got some explaining to do." Helga rolled her eyes and Brainy stood next to her, looking donw  
at the gutter. It was filled with filth. Empty soda cans, discarded newspapers, and what looked suspiciously like an old condom wrapper.   
Ah, the wonderful city life. Brainy put his hands in his pockets and began to shift back and forth, from his heels to his tip-toes. Brainy was a   
fidgeter. He never could keep still.  
"You see..." Brainy began. "I told you to meet me by the bike racks,correct?" Helga's held moved just slightly, perhaps indicating a nod, so   
Brainy continued on. "Right, and so being as how I'm not accustomed to this school, I was not aware that there are two sets of bike racks   
here."  
  
Helga raised a semi-intrigued eyebrow, but still didn't say anything.  
  
"So I was waiting at the bike racks out past the basketball courts while you were waiting at the bike racks that I later discovered near the   
gazebo. I thought you'd forgotten about me, but I stood waiting there just in case. Then finally I began walking back across the basketball   
courts and I discovered the other bike racks. It hit me, figuring you must have gone to those ones instead. I know you Helga, even though I  
haven't seen you in awhile. I know you're impatient and that you wouldn't have waited for me long, so I went to the bus stop, and well...here  
we are." Brainy smiled again. He had quite an adorable smile, but Helga tried her best to resist it. She never so much as glanced at him in  
grade school, and now she was having trouble taking her eyes off of him!  
  
Helga shrugged indifferently as though she wasn't impressed.  
  
Brainy looked pouty for a moment. "Geez Helga. The least you could do is speak to me after how mean you've been all day."  
  
Helga couldn't take it. She finally exploded. "I was never mean to you! Hell, I only saw you twice!" Helga was about to yell a few more  
obscenities when she realized the Brainy was grinning again in sheer amusement.  
  
"Gotcha talkin'," he said triumphantly. Exasperated, Helga gave a loud sigh as she shoved him on the shoulder. It wasn't a real shove,   
however. She could've done a lot of damage to that shoulder had she really wanted to. Helga was actually quite intrigued by Brainy's  
absolute forwardness with her.  
  
"Fine..." she grumbled, but her eyes registered the same amusement. "You said you wanted to talk, geek-boy. What's there to say?"  
  
At those words, the 4:20 bus began to pull up to them. It came to a halt, and the doors opened, revealed an old balding man, staring at them.  
  
Brainy ran a hand casually through his sandy hair and began to ascend the stairs of the bus. "Why don't we talk about it on the way to the   
mall?" he suggested, dropping a few coins into the machine. Enough for both Helga and himself, she noticed. What was this guy playing at?  
Brainy stood there, looking down at the reluctant Helga expectantly.  
  
Helga cocked an eyebrow. "The mall? What for?" But she had already followed him onto the bus, and without another word, Brainy made his way  
towards the back of the bus. Helga heaved another sigh as she followed.  
  
(Note to self: kill Brainy...after I look at him in a swimsuit...)  
  
Yay!! Hope everyone likes how Brainy is turning out. A hottie if you ask me. *fans herself* Lol. Anyway...feedback please! The comments  
I've been getting so far mean a lot to me. I can see that the majority of you are enjoying this weird story. 


	5. Mallrats?

Chapter Five  
Mallrats?  
  
  
Helga repeated the question again when they were seated at the back of the bus. "What for?" She placed her backpack down around her   
feet but took out her compact as she began to fix her makeup. It didn't help much considering she was still in her Gym clothes. One of Helga's  
black chuck taylor's tapped on the bus of the floor impatiently as she waited for an answer.  
  
Brainy appeared to be enjoying this torture. He whistled slowly, looking out the window as though he was taking his time to decide on an   
answer. The sun was still shining and it peaked through the tinted windows of the bus, catching his hair just right and making it glow like pure  
honey. Helga bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. Finally, Brainy put his hands up as if in defeat. "All right. You really want to know? I'm   
taking you to the mall to find a swimsuit for Phoebe Hiyerdahl's party tomorrow." A wry grin danced on Brainy's full lips. Why was Helga noticing  
his full lips?!  
  
(He has nice lips....) Helga bit down on her own lip even harder. Matallic taste of blood. (Snap out of it! He's BRAINY, remember?)  
  
She then looked somewhat surprised. Very surprised in fact. "Phoebe's party? How do you know about Phoebe's party?" Helga couldn't hide  
her look of confusion as her hazel eyes surveyed Brainy with new interest. He HAD been with Helga and the gang in grade school, but he had  
only been back with them in high school for one day. Helga was aware that the party was open to anyone, but Helga was sure that Phoebe   
meant people that she actually knew. Brainy didn't know Phoebe...did he? And how did he know that she needed a new swimsuit anyway?  
"All right, Brainy...spill it. How the hell do you know so much?" Helga placed her compact back in the front pocket of her green Janesport   
backpack and narrowed her eyes at Brainy.  
  
"Sheesh. Stop being so uptight, Helga. All with be revealed...all in due time..." Brainy smiled mysteriously, his light hair hanging over his eyes.  
It was rather atrractive. Sexy even.  
  
(Where did his glasses go...?)  
  
"Unless due time means NOW, I think you have a meeting with Old Betsy..." Helga said, holding up her fist in a mock-threatening manner. Why  
was he playing with her like this? Nobody messed with Helga like he was doing now. NOBODY.   
  
Brainy just shook his head, and rolled his dark eyes ever so slightly. "Fine, I'll tell you. Unless the prospect hasn't already occurred to you, I'll  
let you in on a little secret: I know Phoebe. In fact, I'm very good friends with her. She was one of the first people I called when I finally got back  
from Spain. I've been writing emails to her all through middle school you know. Anyway, when I called her she was very excited. You see, we   
were good friends back in sixth grade because we were both in the chess club. After that, we more or less maintained the same good relationship.  
Phoebe immediately told me about her party and insisted that I go. I'm a bit surprised that Phoebe is so popular all of a sudden..." Brainy looked  
thoughtful for a moment, but shrugged as he continued on. "Well, we pretty much talked the whole night. She let me in on all that's been   
happening. Her and Gerald's relationship which really isn't working out at the moment. I think she just does it for the image. How Rhonda and  
her are now more or less major rivals. How Lila has turned all dark and depressive because of...because of Arnold's death."  
  
Helga actually remained quiet as she listened to his story. It all seemed to fall into place. So he was Phoebe's pen-pal from Spain...  
Helga never thought to put two and two together. She didn't bother reacting to his mention of Arnold's death. Tugging on a piece of hair, she  
managed to ask, "So why didn't you or Pheebs ever tell me that you knew one another?" Helga looked a bit confused. She didn't think it was  
such a big deal or anything...unless they had been dating....  
Helga's mouth nearly fell open.  
  
"You....? And--and--Phoebe?" Helga's eyes bulged wide as for the first time, she saw Brainy blush a deep crimson. For a fleeting moment,   
Helga thought she saw a bit of the old Brainy again. The one that had always looked so embarrassed around her all the time. The cogs were  
beginning to turn in Pataki's mind. "Brainy...I know this will sound a bit strange, but didn't you have the BIGGEST crush on me back in the day?"  
Helga sounded a bit forward, but that was always what she'd figured. Brainy was just some strange kid who was in love with her so he'd always  
insisted upon following her around.  
  
Brainy shrugged again. "I thought I did, too. When I joined the chess club and Phoebe and I became better friends, I confessed to her how I felt  
about you and how horrible it was that you never seemed to like me back..." Brainy coughed slightly as Helga looked down at the bus floor  
a bit awkwardly. "So the more I talked to Phoebe, the more I began to like her until one day I asked her to be my girlfriend. I didn't want her to  
go telling everyone, especially you. I'm sure even you can figure out, Helga, that I was quite the shy one back then." Brainy's grin returned.  
"We maintained the long distance relationship, sending emails and talking on the phone whenever we could, but Phoebe was becoming more  
and more obsessed with hanging out with friends and with...Gerald." Brainy looked a bit sullen, but tried to cover it up quickly. "She broke it off  
with me in eighth grade and so her psuedo-manogomous relationship with Gerald began. On and off it was up until...well...now. Pheebs would  
still write me all the time, telling me the troubles of having to keep up her fucking image and how things with Gerald always seemed to go from  
good to bad every other day. I don't normally put up with people's crap, Helga, but Phoebe was--is--my friend. My really good friend. I know she's  
struggling right now. She's struggling terribly to figure out who she is..."  
  
Helga's mind suddenly flashed back to the conversation she'd had with Gerald in Chemistry. She nodded in understanding. "I think Gerald  
has figured that out too..." she remarked quietly. Maybe Phoebe needed Helga more than Helga initially figured.  
  
So they were silent for a moment, but there were still a few things to clear up...  
  
"So...how did you know about me wanting to get a swimsuit?" Helga asked curiously, for the sake of making conversation and she also really  
wanted to know. Her hazel eyes had lightened as she tried to do with the mood between them which had turned somewhat somber over the   
course of the busride. They were in the middle of downtown now. Hell, they probably could've walked to the mall faster than this; with all the  
frequent stops and traffic, but Helga just couldn't stand that sun...  
  
Brainy grinned yet again. Helga was beginning to love that smile. It would slowly creep onto his face. It wasn't one of those annoying cheesy  
grins that Helga tired of easily. It was real, and the moment it hit his face it would liven his features, like the sun coming up at dawn.  
  
(Damn that sun!)  
  
"Oh that..." he began. "I guess I never mentioned that I sorta knew Lila, too." Helga's mouth dropped yet again. This boy sure was full of surprises.  
"Yeah...I ran into her in the halls after school by accident. I didn't even realize it was her until I saw her face. I remember her as the cute little  
girl with pigtails and a green dress. Hmm...now she's the cute little girl with black clothes and a severed doll head handcuffed to her wrist."  
Brainy chuckled at the memory. "She had no clue it was me either. We talked for awhile. I asked if she had seen you around and she said that you  
were in her last period, but that you had to run off to me 'a guy' after school." Brainy shot her a knowing look, at which point it was Helga's  
turn to blush red. "I laughed at that, saying that it was I she was meeting after school. Lila looked surprised, but she smiled at that and suggested  
that I take you to the mall to shop for Phoebe's party, since we're both going. Lila's so sweet isn't she?" Brainy beamed at the thought, but  
Helga feigned sickness.  
  
"Yeah...sweet all right. Hey...we're almost there." The mall loomed ahead. Helga wasn't one to go to the mall. For one, there was people there.  
And people always inevitably lead to NOISE. Oh how Helga loathed noise. "Must we go to...the mall?" she choked out, acting as though she  
were going to a morgue instead. Though Helga would've preferred going to a morgue.  
  
(No noisy people there...just dead ones...)  
  
"Of course we have to go to the mall, silly! They've got the hottest swimsuits there and I want to see just what Helga Pataki is made of." Brainy  
raised a suggestive eyebrow, but laughed. "In your dreams, geek-boy."  
  
Helga laughed too, and shoved Brainy playfully as the bus stopped at the mall to let them off. Helga hoisted her backpack on her shoulders and   
went in front of Brainy to get off. Her feet hit the pavement, and she once again shielded her eyes from the sun. Helga noted that the sky  
was now painted by a few rogue clouds, floating hazily above.   
  
(Maybe overcast by the time we get out of this hell-hole.)  
  
They walked silently into the front entrance of the mall, but of course the golden silence never lasts. Noises were all around them. People chatting  
in the food court, beebs and such coming from the archade, girls squealing over what they'd just bought.  
  
"I think I might just hurl right here," Helga announced quite loudly, causing a gaggle of preppy girls to skitter away quickly.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Brainy agreed, shoving his hands into his pockets again. "Just make  
sure you aim for that Abercrombie bag." This comment caused the girls to shy away even more.  
  
Helga and Brainy laughed as they continued their leisurely pace through the mall. Helga wasn't really looking  
around for a place with swimsuits. On the contrary, she just really enjoyed talking with him. Helga felt guilty knowing that she could've known  
a great person like this since grade school, but all she had done was torture him...  
  
"Well...first off, what's up with the new look?" Helga asked curiously as they passed by a GAP and the food court. Brainy shrugged.   
  
"I dunno. I just wanted to go for something different. It was a gradual change I guess you could say..."  
  
"The hair?"  
"Grew it out. I never felt like cutting it anymore."  
"The glasses?"  
"Contacts."  
"The...breathing?"  
  
Brainy laughed and ran a hand through his sandy hair. "Yeah, my breathing was really annoying wasn't it? I got a new inhaler, one that works  
better, so I don't have that raspy voice anymore. I'm sure you miss it though, huh Helga? It turned you on didn't it?" Brainy raised an eyebrow  
and winked while Helga looked mock-disgusted.  
  
"Yeah...whatever," she replied rolling her eyes, but the grin still remained. Helga noticed that she grinned more and scowled less when she was  
around Brainy. And they had just been reunited that morning! Helga felt like that particular morning was ages ago. Certainly not a few hours...  
  
They walked along, both in deep thought it seemed until Brainy suddenly grabbed Helga by the shoulder, startling her. Helga's head snapped up  
and she nearly fell over as she looked over at him.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?"  
  
"There!" said Brainy, pointing. Ahead was a place called Ye Olde Surfe Shoppe. "If we're going to find any swimsuits, it's going to be in there."  
  
Helga rolled her eyes again. She wasn't up for going into a surf shop. Much less one that couldn't spell right. "They probably only have all those  
tiny two-pieces," she whined.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Brainy asked, the sly grin on his face as Helga shoved into him. She sighed and walked into the shop, looking around.  
The scowl was on her face--again. Helga was never much for wearing swimsuits and if she did, they were almost always one peices. Again, Helga  
was very self-conscious about how she looked, especially when most of her flesh was bared. Brainy looked awfully excited however.  
  
"How about this one? Or maybe this one?" He asked, grabbing them off the racks and holding them up to himself, rather than Helga. This brought  
the smile back to Helga's face in an instant. She giggled as her hazel eyes danced with amusement.  
  
(So geek-boy has a sense of humor as well...)  
  
Helga began looking through the racks, though reluctantly. She was right. They all looked like they'd just barely cover the places that needed  
covering, and even that didn't seem to be a guarantee. Helga looked through all the swimsuits in her size but couldn't find one that she liked.  
Sighing, she looked over at Brainy helplessly.  
  
"I can't wear any of these!" she told him, exasperated. He just grinned with his hands behind his back. Wait...his hands behind his back?  
"What are you hiding?" Helga asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh...only this," he replied and held up what looked like the most perfect swimsuit. It was...pink. Well that was new. Helga didn't normally  
wear pink anymore. It was pink with subtle sparkles and was just conservative enough for Helga's liking, but still very sexy-looking. "Go ahead  
and try it on," Brainy promted, gesturing towards the changing room.  
Helga bit her lower lip, but agreed. She grabbed the swimsuit and went into the changing room, securing the lock. Quickly, Helga changed into  
the pink swimsuit which was actually more revealing than she imagined. Once she'd managed to get it on, Helga slowly turned around to admire  
herself in the mirror. She thought she'd be disappointed. Helga was not. She breathed in sharply.  
  
"What? What?!" Brainy called impatiently from outside the door. "Hurry, Helga! I wanna see!" Grinning ear to ear, Helga slowly--(agonizingly slow  
Brainy thought)--opened the door. Brainy's mouth dropped to the floor.   
  
Helga showed worry for a second. "What? You don't like it? If you don't like it I'm going to kill you..." she put her hands on her hips.  
  
Brainy shook his head, but was still gaping wordlessly. He looked almost like a fish out of water.   
"No...no..." he finally managed to utter. "You look....good. REALLY good." He then smiled broadly. "I figured you had a little more on top."  
  
"Shut up!" Helga exclaimed, punching him playfully in the shoulder. "Maybe I won't buy it then..."  
  
"Doesn't matter anyway. It's already taken care of," Brainy insisted, smiling mysteriously and already ushering her into the dressing room. Helga  
looked confused.  
  
"Whaddaya mean?" Helga called, but he'd alread closed the door on her. Had Brainy actually paid for the swimsuit himself? It had to have  
been pretty expensive.  
  
(Stupid prick...)  
  
Helga quickly changed back into her Gym clothes and stepped out of the dressing room. In a flash, Brainy had grabbed the swimsuit from her  
hands, placed it in a white box with tissue paper, wrapped it back up, and handed it back to her.  
  
(Jeez...I don't even think I blinked.)  
  
"Early Christmas present," he explained. He looked slightly embarrassed and had his hands deep in his pockets again.  
  
"Yeah nice Christmas present for the month of MAY," Helga retorted, snorting. It was obvious that she was considerably happy however. A guy  
had never bothered to spend that much money on her. And how did Brainy know that the swimsuit would look so utterly perfect on her?  
  
As they walked out of the Ye Olde Surfe Shoppe, Helga kept stealing glances at Brainy. His walk wasn't slow or fast. It matched her own stride  
almost perfectly. Maybe he knew how to walk like Helga after the many years of following her around. His honey-colored hair bobbed in front  
of his eyes with each step he took, and his eyes...His dark eyes were always glancing about; taking everything in.  
  
Helga was beginning to look at Brainy in a whole new light.  
  
Weehoo! OK...this is lots o' fun. I'm not quite sure where this is going, but at least I have something to go on with Phoebe's party and all. Don't  
think I put Sid in there for no reason! He'll pop up again...*giggles then runs away* 


	6. Home Sweet Home What?

**DISCLAIMER THINGY** I just have to say it again: I don't own any of the wonderful Hey Arnold! characters, unless my name were Craig Bartlett, which it's not....damn.  
  
Chapter Six Home Sweet Home...What?  
  
The bus ride home was normal enough. Brainy and Helga continued with their conversation, asking questions; catching up. It was rather nice. Helga found out more about Brainy in that one evening than she'd ever thought to ask during their whole 'relationship' (if you could call it that) during grade school. He rode dirt bikes. He wrote sonnets. He liked monster truck ralleys! For the love of crimmeny, this guy was perfect! Why hadn't she seen it before? Was it perhaps because she was too shallow to look past his dorky disposition? Helga didn't want to think that was the reason.  
  
(I was head-over-heels in love with the football head back then anyway...) She reasoned with herself, while gazing out the bus's windows. The bus headed out of downtown, to the mass sprawl of city suberbs that lay in its wake.  
  
"It sucks that you can't see the stars..." Helga remembered Brainy saying. It was very memorable for some reason. There were too many lights in the city to see even the brightest stars. Helga had always noted this and she nodded in agreement.  
  
Was he sitting closer to her than on the busride to the mall? Helga could almost feel the heat emanating from his body.  
  
(His nice body...)  
  
The bus finally stopped near Helga's street and she grabbed her bag, preparing to go. Surprisingly, Brainy stood up and began to walk off the bus with her. Helga felt his arms snake around her waist as he moved her aside and went in front of her. It sent chills up her spine.  
  
"What are you doing, you weirdo?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, and trying to remain calm from their previous encounter. "I think I remember the way home, Brainiac..."  
  
He gave her that irresistable smile that nearly made her go weak in the knees. How strange...Arnold's smile was the only one that could ever induce such happenings...  
  
"I am fully aware, Miss Helga Pataki," he told her, but was still ushering her off the bus, while she continued to whimper protests, "though you must understand that I am a gentleman," he added this with a new air of dignity in his voice. Helga snorted. "I'm serious! And my position comes with the certain responsibilities which include walking ladies to their doors." That grin. Why o why did he have that grin?  
  
Helga just rolled her eyes. "A gentleman eh?"  
  
"Yes. Undoubtably so," he agreed in a terrible British accent, making Helga crack up with laughter.  
  
"All right, Brainiac. You lead the way to the door then."  
  
Brainy did so, and more. Helga had come to expect more from him in that one night. Her backpack over her shoulder and her shopping bag in her hand, she followed him to the steps that lead to her house. He didn't stop there, however. Oh no...not Brainy. He had the audacity to go before her, and bending down over each step, he'd lightly dust it with his hand.  
  
"Only the cleanest steps for the lady!" He proclaimed as she giggled, walking up the four steps to her door. They were finally there.  
  
The door.  
  
Was this a date? Helga wasn't quite sure, but she was very aware that dates were supposed to kiss at the doorstep.  
  
The doorstep.  
  
Helga tried not to look nervous. She wouldn't have minded kissing him, but she wasn't sure if such a moment was supposed to arise or not. She finally looked up at Brainy who was standing very close to her and looking at her intently.  
  
"Helga..." he breathed and for a split second Helga thought to close her eyes and lean in. However, he spoked again before she could do so. "...I'm...I'm really glad I came back. I've thought about you while I was in Spain..."  
  
(What the hell...what the hell...)  
  
Helga's mind was ablaze with thoughts. "Erm...me too." She wasn't exactly lying, but Helga could tell that when Brainy said he'd thought about her, he'd thought about her--as in a lot. Helga had wondered about Brainy a few times, but that was about it.  
  
While her brain was being stupid, Brainy had leaned in and before she knew it--POW! He had kissed her. It wasn't anything spectacular. Just short and sweet, but Helga liked it none the less, and she was tempted to keep him there longer. However, he pulled away quickly and began to half-dance, half- jump down the stairs.  
  
"I'll be here to pick you up for the party at three o'clock sharp and not a moment later, my lady!" he called, while Helga smiled at him. She waved slightly, but she was in a daze. He'd kissed her. What did that mean? A lot...? Or perhaps it was just some friendly kind of kiss?  
  
Helga didn't think so.  
  
She sighed as he was finally out of view. Helga realized that he would have to wait for at least twenty minutes until the next bus came.  
  
(Brainy...he's so stupid...and hot...)  
  
Helga slowly turned the brass knob to her front door and walked inside. Noise hit her suddenly, like a blast of cold air.  
  
(Ugh...evil.)  
  
The t.v. was blasting from down the hall. No doubt, Big Bob sitting in the trophy room, a brusky in his hand watching the old pigskin get thrown around. Helga rolled her eyes. She'd never liked the game much. She turned quickly and strolled into the kitchen where she was immediately greeted by the oh-so-wonderful sound of the blender going. Miriam stood at the kitchen island, her eyes glazed over as she stared blankly at the purplish liquid spinning around in the blender. Olga was over at the stove, just taking out a loaf of bread she'd no doubt baked herself. The stupid plastic smile was plastered onto her flawless face and she was humming merrily to herself, though it wasn't very audible over the grating sounds of the blender.  
  
"Oh baby sister!" Olga called in that annoying sing-song voice, just as Miriam switched the blender off.  
  
"It's Helga," she growled back, setting her backpack down in the middle of the floor and walking over to Miriam to sample the smoothie. Olga insisted on calling Helga by the childish nickname, though Helga had threatened to pound the daylights out of her if she did. Helga didn't play around with Olga anymore.  
  
(There's gotta be something alchoholic in this...) Helga thought as she tasted the smoothie.  
  
Miriam seemed to have just noticed her daughter's presence and her head turned up slowly to acknowledge her. "Oh...hello dear..." she mumbled. "I was just...making something to eat--drink..." she trailed off and walked out of the kitchen, holding the blender pitcher in her hand.  
  
"Crimmeny," Helga muttered as Olga flounced over to her.  
  
"Oh Helga sweetie! Would you like to try some of my bread? It's banana-nut. Your favorite." Olga smiled even wider if such a thing were still possible and Helga smiled back--though hers was rather sinister.  
  
"Why sure, Olga," Helga replied. She reached into the bread pan with her fingers and pulled out a chunk of banana bread. Popping it into her mouth, Helga smiled at Olga again, while her older sister looked abashed.  
  
(Goddamn, this is burning my mouth...)  
  
"You...you...ruined my bread," Olga stammered getting misty-eyed all of a sudden. "I can't...believe it..." Olga began crying in that overly-dramatic way and ran upstairs, the bread pan still in her hands.  
  
Helga chuckled through the mouthful of bread. Olga was being so clingy lately. She had decided to not go to college after announcing that she was to marry some low-life....typical Olga. However, the plans fell through, or rather he got cold feet at the last moment.  
  
Going into one of her many bouts of depression, Olga still hadn't 'recovered' and was living at home again, feeling the need to get any sort of appraisal from her parents, whether it meant doing good on the laundry on making a delicious meal. Pathetic was what came to Helga's mind.  
  
After swallowing the banana-nut bread with difficulty, Helga went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of two-percent milk. She swigged it down straight from the carton, whiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve afterwards. So lady-like. Passing through the trophy room on the way upstairs, Big Bob stopped her with that scrutinizing glare of his.  
  
"Hey little lady...and just where have you been all day?" he asked, though his voice didn't resemble anything that would pass for caring.  
  
"Out shopping, Bob," Helga retorted, rolling her eyes ever-so-slightly. Her relationship with her father had improved slightly over the years, especially since her new reign over Olga's former greatness. Helga was the Pataki now and her parents were beginning to notice her achievements more and more. Be that as it may, her and Bob still held some sort of resentment for eachother. It was contained, like an animal in a cage...a rabid animal that is.  
  
Choosing the game over his daughter's attitude, Bob just waved his hand impatiently to see her on her way. Helga grumbled under her breath and walked up the stairs to her room without glancing back. Her room had changed a lot over the years. She'd decided to go all artsy one summer, so with the help of Lila and Sheena she had first painted the walls black, and then spattered them with red. The project resulted in much paint on the cieling and floor as well, but it suited Helga just fine. Instead of stuffed animals littering the floor, there were clothes and various art supplies. Helga had taken up painting and had reserved a corner of her room devoted to doing it in her free time. She had always been a very creative person, though she figured it was only showed in her writing. Apparently, Helga excelled in quite a few things that she never thought possible. Fencing...Tae Kwan Do....even Kick Boxing to name a few. Instead of pictures of unicorns and carebears on the walls, they were now filled with posters and various paintings Helga had done herself. Most of them were very grotesque. It didn't bother Helga any.  
  
Helga closed the door behind her and threw her green backpack on the bed. In a flash she was out of her clothes, and back in her pink sparkly swimsuit. Helga walked into her large closet and admired herself from every angle in her full length mirror. A smile crept onto her lips as she remembered vividly Brainy's reaction to her. The pink swimsuit did look rather stunning on her, even Helga would admit that, and she didn't admit to a lot of things.  
  
After a good thirty minutes in her closet, Helga sighed and reluctantly changed into a pair of short cotton black shorts and a pink tanktop to sleep in. Before walking out of the closet, Helga shot a furtive glance towards the back of her closet where her 'shrine' to Arnold had once been. She'd cleaned it out in eighth grade, before his death in fact. She'd decided that it was just a silly girlish fantasy and she'd needed to grow up. Growing up was harder than Helga initially figured.  
  
As she climbed into her bed a thought suddenly occured to her: Brainy was picking her up tomorrow for the party.  
  
Helga was dumbstruck as she sat stupidly on her bed for a moment, her mouth hanging open.  
  
(Wait a minute...)  
  
He had told her that he was going to pick her up. Helga remembered it clearly. But...why? Helga figured she'd get a ride with Lila or just take the bus like she always did. Brainy was picking her up?  
  
Confused, and a little peeved that Brainy was so good at confusing her, Helga settled into her bed, hitting the play button her stereo. Soft music emanated from the machine as she closed her eyes and smiled in content. Brainy was going to pick her up and they were going to have fun at Phoebe's party. Helga would try and talk to Phoebe and smooth things out between them. Everything would be OK. Hopefully.  
  
(This is the only noise I can stand.)  
  
As if on a horrible cue, Helga heard arguing from downstairs.  
  
"Olga, you can't loaf around this house forever, little missy! I want you out of here at the end of the month!"  
  
"Daddy! I...I can't do that! I still need to find a job! You don't know how hard it is for me."  
  
"Now...now...let's just calm down...everyone...."  
  
Helga turned up her music and tried her hardest to drift off to sleep.  
  
(That's the noise I can't stand...)  
  
Helga finally began to drift off as the yelling died down. Olga wasn't exactly the favorite child anymore it seemed. Helga wanted to smile at the thought, but stopped herself. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her older sister, even if she was being a bit of a leech.  
  
The weirdest thing happened to Helga as sleep poisoned her eyes. Just as she was about to drift off, one person came to mind:  
  
Sid...  
  
  
  
Aww...it's so sad. Weird that she's thinking about Sid eh? Damn those hormonal teenagers!! *shakes fist with FURY* Wait...I'm one of 'em. *giggles* 


	7. Kickin' It

Chapter Seven Kickin' It  
  
Mornings. They always seem to come so suddenly and so unexpectedly. Helga hated mornings. She always felt like she'd never gotten enough sleep the night before, even if she had been sleeping for two days straight.  
  
Helga had forgotten to shut her blinds the night before and the bright morning sun peeked in through her window, or rather flooded through her window so it looked more like she was on the face of the sun rather then basking in the rays of it. The golden light filled her room completely much to Helga's dislike.  
  
"Ugh..." she moaned, having the sun bite at her eyes, trying to wake her. With much protest, Helga shoved her head under her pillow, but it was to no avail. Sure it kept the sun out, but Helga was already wide awake.  
  
(Note to self: Commence with the diabolical sun plan...ASAP.)  
  
Helga let out another groan as she sat up in her bed. Sleep still blurred her vision as she tried to focus in on her alarm clock. Her eyes bulged out suddenly.  
  
"One-thirty?!" Helga screeched picking up the alarm clock to hold it closer, confirming her suspicions, but quickly dropping it as she scrambled out of bed. She had little over an hour to get ready for a party that would decide her fate probably for the rest of her high school existence. "God damn that sun..." she muttered, quickly rummaging through her closet for something to wear over her swimsuit. She decided on a pair of very short jean shorts that had rips in a few places and a tight black tanktop that read SOCIAL DISTORTION. "Always misleading me..."  
  
Helga continued to grumble about the sun's stupid ways until she found a towel that was semi-clean and ran full-out into the bathroom, but not before yelling downstairs.  
  
"Thank you, my loving family for waking me up!"  
  
What a way to start the day...  
  
As Helga washed her short blonde hair in the shower she realized that she was going to be swimming in an icky, vermin-infested lake.  
  
(What the hell am I taking a shower for?)  
  
Helga decided that she probably wasn't going to swim anyway. She'd just try to mix and mingle with her old crowd. Her old crowd... The pit in Helga's stomach was beginning to feel very uneasy as she realized that this afternoon she would have to talk to Phoebe. In a matter of hours no less! She knew she couldn't avoid it. Helga had Brainy and Gerald prodding her to do it.There's no way should could get out of it.  
  
Helga sighed as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her big green towel around her. "I hope she's still the Phoebe I remember," Helga said to herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror. A sullen, blonde-haired teenage girl stared back.  
  
Helga was now dressed in her shorts and tanktop with her swimsuit underneath as she ran downstairs to get something to eat. After fixing her hair, putting on her make-up since she wouldn't be swimming, spraying deodorant and perfume, and slipping on a pair of pink flip-flops, it was now 2:15 PM. Helga had time to spare.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into the kitchen but nearly choked as she saw Brainy sitting at the kitchen table, sipping casually on a soda cup from Taco Bell and talking to Miriam. Brainy spotted Helga right away and waved her over.  
  
"Well good afternoon, Sunshine," he said a bit sarcastically, taking a drink of his soda afterwards. Miriam looked surprisingly pleasant that day. Could she possibly be sober? Helga hadn't seen a day such as this in awhile.  
  
"Well hello, Helga!" she greeted her daughter, pulling the unsuspecting girl into a tight embrace. "I see you got enough sleep last night."  
  
"Ugh...yeah..." Helga muttered, still eyeing Brainy, obviously waiting for an explanation. He didn't seem to be obliging. The slow grin spread across his face instead. He was certainly one to tease.  
  
"Your mom and I were just having a talk about her garden out back. I offered to pull weeds and do some yardwork for her tomorrow," Brainy said, which was as much of an explanation as Helga was going to get apparantly. His shaggy brown-blonde hair was hidden under a camo green fisher's hat and he was decked out in red trunks, a Hawaiian t-shirt and black flip-flops. Helga was surprised to see that the boy could actually tan! He was quite dark. Helga had always remembered Brainy as being horribly pasty and white.  
  
She now to the initiative to raise her heavily penciled eyebrow. "Wow...I had no clue you had a garden, Mom." Helga looked a bit intrigued at the thought. "I barely remember us having a backyard come to think of it."  
  
For some reason, this caused Brainy and Miriam to burst out laughing. Helga wasn't aware that she was being funny, but she joined in anyway, laughing as well. It felt good. Helga seldom laughed that much.  
  
"I suppose...you kids should be...running along now," Miriam finally managed to gasp, after the laughter died down.  
  
"What happened to picking me up at three?" Helga inquired, crossing her arms and looking over at Brainy accusingly as though he had been an hour late rather than early.  
  
The grin never faltered of course. "I thought we'd stop somewhere before the party..." he explained...or as good as explained since it was said with that same mysterious voice.  
  
Helga rolled her eyes. "Gah you're annoying me, Brainiac! Let's go already!" She grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet as Miriam stood up as well.  
  
"All right...you two have fun. Helga, I have to take your father to the doctor to check his blood pressure. It's been getting a little high lately. After that we're going to a show...." She furrowed her brow a bit. "Some monster truck thing he wants to see."  
  
Helga looked abashed. "I wanted to see that!" But Brainy was already opening the front door and shoving her through, much to Helga's protest. Helga just had time to grab her small pink wallet off the hall table before they were outside on the doorstep.  
  
Memories of last night flooded through Helga suddenly and she for some reason felt a little self-conscious. Brainy didn't seem to notice however and he hopped down the stairs and presented his car to her.  
  
Could you call it a car? It was an old OLD Buick that was grey; Helga couldn't tell if that was the actual colour or if the original colour had just peeled away. It was rusted around the tires and didn't seem to have a fender.  
  
Brainy opened the passenger door. "Your chariot, m'lady." He gestured for her to take a seat inside.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Helga exclaimed, taking a step back while he grinned his head off. "Seriously, you must be off your rocker if you think I'm getting in that hunk of junk." A smirk danced on Helga's lips as she stood looking from him back to the car, her hands crossed over her chest and her hip jutting out slightly.  
  
Brainy sighed. "I thought it would come to this so..." In a flash (how did he always manage that?) Brainy was in front of Helga and without a moment's hesitation, he'd hoisted her up over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey you jerk!" she squealed, but she was laughing nontheless. "Put me down!" Helga beat her fists on his back, while he laughed as well, spinning her around. "Ah! You're gonna make me puke!"  
  
Brainy then brought Helga down a little bit so she was in his arms and he walked over to the Buick, ever-so-carefully placing her inside as though she were made of glass.  
  
Helga looked confused, but she was smiling. "Yep. You're nuts," she confirmed."  
  
"Nuts with love for you, my dear!" He sang and he slid over the hood of the car and hopped into the driver seat.  
  
Helga giggled as she put her seatbelt on.  
  
(I bet he's a perfectly safe driver...) she thought once her seatbelt was fastened, but no sooner had this thought entered her head that he peeled out and was doing fifty in seconds.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Helga yelled, grabbing onto the dashboard. She was still smiling though.  
  
Brainy laughed, taking his hat off and placing it on Helga's head. As they drove onto Main St. Helga began wondering where he was was going to take her before the party began. She was thinking someplace to eat, but she wasn't very hungry and he'd obviously already gone to Taco Bell. Where then? Helga couldn't be sure, or even begin to guess. Brainy had been full of surprises so far.  
  
After driving for awhile, the music blaring full blast, Brainy finally turned left onto a lone road. A familiar lone road.  
  
(Oh no. Oh no. He's not....he can't be....) Helga suddenly looked very fearful and her stomach jumped up to her throat. Partly because she was scared of where they were headed, and partly because Brainy had driven over a pothole doing forty.  
  
Though Helga was already certain, she couldn't help but ask as she turned the music down. "Brainy, where are we going?" Her question was quiet and timid. Not at all like a question Helga would pose.  
  
"I think you already know," Brainy answered simply as though he had been reading her thoughts all along. The windows were rolled down because of the rising temperature and the wind blew his sandy hair, cascading it around his impassive face. Brainy's left arm rested casually on the door as his other hand steered. He didn't turn to look at Helga, he just kept looking straight ahead, and Helga turned her eyes that way to, already knowing what to expect.  
  
The big oak trees. The tall wraught-iron fence. The nicely-kept, t.v. green grass. The sign above read:  
  
Tenneson Wood Cemetery  
  
Helga felt as though she were about to pass out, and almost did except Brainy finally came to a stop and steadied her. Helga looked into his dark eyes, which looked very large at the moment.  
  
"It'll be OK," he whispered and Helga nodded.  
  
Ooo.....what could be lurking over the horizon? More to come! ^_^ 


	8. Prayers Before Parties

Chapter Eight Prayers Before Parties  
  
Before she could utter a word, Brainy had her out of the old Buick, steadying her and hugging her as they walked up to the wraught-iron fence. The gate was already open for anyone else that wanted to roam the graveyard, searching for a lost loved one.  
  
Helga was beginning to shake uncontrollably as Brainy hugged her tighter and led her through the fence into the sea of headstones. She wanted to speak, to form words. "Get away from me, bucko! Get me the hell out of here! I can't be here!" But she couldn't say those words. Helga couldn't say anything. The lump at the back of her throat prevented her from doing so. All she could do was gap wordlessly.  
  
They were walking on the main path, passing by dozens upon dozens of headstones and others who looked solemn as well. Brainy was still steadying her, still holding her close as he left the path finally and began walking around the graves, searching. Helga already knew where he was going. She'd been here only once two years ago...  
  
Helga hadn't wanted to come but everyone had 'encouraged' her, or rather made her go. Helga hated funerals. She hated being solemn and sad and quiet.  
  
(And all because the stupid football head had to die!)  
  
Helga felt angry and guilty with herself for thinking such thoughts, and she bit down on her lip--hard--to stop herself from crying. Again, the taste of blood. Brainy had finally slowed in front of the familiar headstone and Helga felt light-headed again.  
  
She saw his name. Arnold. It was engraved into the stone. His grandparents had requested not putting the last name on the stone. It wouldn't have mattered. Arnold had made such an impact on the town, everyone knew who his was.  
  
Helga kneeled down, then sat down. The breeze was picking up now, blowing her hair and making it harder for her to hold back the tears. She placed a tentative hand upon the stone, and it felt so real. So cold.  
  
Brainy quietly sat down beside her. Her gave her a sideways glance, the dark eyes looking at her more intently. "I went out looking for it after Phoebe called me," he explained quietly, startling Helga just slightly. She had almost forgotten he was there.  
  
Helga nodded, her hand still on the headstone.  
  
"Do you know why I wanted to bring you here, Helga?" he began as though the question in itself were fragile. Helga had made a point not to look at Brainy, but now he gently grabbed her chin and steered it so that they were making eye contact. "Do you?"  
  
Helga shook her head no. Why would Brainy bring her here? And right before they were about to go to a party.  
  
"You need to remember, Helga..." he whispered again, stroking her cheek in a loving fashion. "I know you haven't been here since Arnold's death and you need this. Maybe he can remind you more than anyone what things were like before he died. Maybe then your relationship with Phoebe will be better." Brainy then scooted towards Helga and hugged her close.  
  
She didn't care now. She was crying--hard. Helga was sobbing into Brainy's shoulder. Sobbing for Arnold and Phoebe and for herself and her family. She was trying to talk, trying to thank Brainy, but all of her words were water- logged and incoherent. Brainy didn't seem to mind. He seemed to understand.  
  
It felt like they'd sat there for hours, and Helga had fallen into a quiet half-asleep, half-awake state. Finally, Brainy roused her.  
  
"We need to get going..." he breathed, kissing her on the cheek. "There's a party you need to get to."  
  
Helga sniffed and began to stand up. She shot one last look at the headstone.  
  
(Later, football head....)  
  
Brainy helped her up and soon they were back in the car and driving. It was silent but Brainy had made no move to turn on the radio or try and fill the void. It wasn't awkward. The silence felt nice. They were both just thinking things over.  
  
Finally, "Thanks, Brainiac," Helga muttered, managing a small smile. "I suppose I needed that more than I figured."  
  
"Anytime, my dear," Brainy replied in the same lofty tone and suddenly it felt like everything was forgotten. Brainy cranked up the music and they were zooming down the road towards the lake, towards Phoebe Hiyerdahl's party.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot where dozens of other kids were already standing, talking and laughing. Helga looked out where the water met the sand and saw tons of teenagers playing volleyball, talking, laughing, swimming. Brainy parked in a relatively close spot and cut the engine. He looked at Helga.  
  
"You OK?" he asked warily. Just making sure.  
  
Helga rolled her eyes. "OK. I'm better than OK. I'm just dandy," she replied a little dryly. Brainy looked at the dashboard. "No...Brainy, sorry. That was a stupid thing to say. I'll be OK, I swear. I just need to get this over with. Thanks again...for everything." Helga managed a smile, though it wasn't very genuine. Brainy could tell, but he smiled back anyway and opened the door, hopping out.  
  
Helga followed suit, and the scowl immediately reigned over her face once again. She recognized tons of people already.  
  
She saw Iggy Small standing in the middle of a bunch of girls. He had always been one of the coolest kids in school, and still was. Eugene was sitting in just his trunks near the waves, playing his acoustic while people sat around listening to the melody.  
  
Helga smiled as she saw Sheena and Lila running up to her. Lila looked very adorable and appropriate in a tiny tirangle bikini that tied just about everywhere. It was black and red striped with a picture of a skull on the bottom part. Sheena was showing a lot more than she usually did. Normally, her figure was hidden beneath her baggy pants and big shirts. She was wearing a dark blue tankini with shorts covering her bottoms. Helga was surprised in noting that she had a very good body. Obviously, a lot of boys were noticing Lila and Sheena too.  
  
"Those two girls?" Some were saying. "Aren't those the freaks that hang out with Pataki? Dang! They're hot!"  
  
Lila and Sheena were loving the new found attention. Brainy walked over to Helga's side and Lila began talking.  
  
"Hey Helga. This party's kick ass so far. Brainy! Glad you could make it!" Lila gave him a hug. Sheena smiled and gave him a hug as well.  
  
Helga snorted. "It had better be good. I didn't want to drive over here for nothing."  
  
Brainy looked indignant but laughed. "I thought I was the one that drove," he pointed out, poking Helga in the ribs. She laughed and shoved him.  
  
"Sure, sure. Whatever."  
  
"Phoebe's here too," Sheena said, even though that was obvious. "I've heard that she's been looking for you and Brainy." Sheena had lowered her voice though there was no one around to hear. "Are you going to talk to her, Helga?"  
  
Helga looked slightly peeved. "Jeez, does everybody know about that?"  
  
Sheena shrugged and poked Lila. "Let's go get some sodas, K?"  
  
Lila nodded and turned to Helga. "Good luck in finding Phoebe. Gerald's looking for you too for some reason." Lila looked confused, but she wipped around, her long blood red hair swinging, causing a few guys to swoon as they watched her retreating form.  
  
Helga sighed, biting her lower lip. Brainy's hand suddenly slipped into her own and squeezed it tight. She didn't mind, and it felt reassuring. So, hand in hand, they walked onto the sand, near the beach looking for Phoebe.  
  
Helga was nervous as hell.  
  
  
  
Phew...I don't think I've written so much in ages. It's great fun though. If you guys like this story, PLEASE read my original fiction titled Ruins In The Lands of Somewhere Far Off. I spent hours on it last night and I really like it. ^_^ 


	9. Swing, Baby, Swing

Chapter Nine Swing, Baby, Swing  
  
The sun burned brilliantly down on the necks of the masses of teens at Phoebe Hiyerdahl's soiree. It seemed everyone was there. Even the 'lesser' mortals, as people that weren't as congenial as Phoebe would refer to them as. However, Phoebe was a gracious hostess and welcomed everyone that decided to show, which was basically the whole planet.  
  
Helga and Brainy were continuing to search for Phoebe, though she seemed to be nowhere in sight. She couldn't even spot Gerald, and his dark complexion and smooth style of dress were easy to spot in a crowd.  
  
(They're probably necking somewhere...)  
  
Helga was becoming more and more aware of the eyes that bored into her and Brainy as they walked along. They were still clasping hands but just barely. Many recognized Helga. She was quite the infamous one, but not many realized that the good-looking, fair-haired boy walking close to her was Brainy. Only a handful had known who Brainy was to begin with, and even they wouldn't have believed it. At times, Helga still wasn't sure if she believed it.  
  
"She sure is making me suffer," Helga commented suddenly, stopping near the water, the waved lapping up onto her toes which were painted bright red. Helga grabbed out of her bag her towel and layed it out just far enough away from the water. She took off her shorts and her top, but suddenly felt self-conscious at the dozens of eyes that seemed to swirve towards her figure.  
  
Brainy took notice and smiled wryly. "Don't mind them, my dear. They can look, but they can't touch. I'll make sure of that." Just to make his point clear to any guys whos eyes might have been wandering, Brainy wrapped his arms around Helga's waist giving her a quick squeeze. "Now...I think I'll go get us some drinks. Cool?"  
  
Helga nodded, and waved him off, smiling. She sat down on the towel, trying to get a bit of sun even though she hated it. Helga's complexion was very pale, and she was beginning to feel slightly out of place around all the tanned people. Just as she was about to lie down, a frisbee went zooming past her left ear, landing in the sand not too far away. Helga sat upright, glaring back at whoever had thrown the terrible spinning device.  
  
"Nice aim, bucko," she growled, but immediately recognized the culprit as Sid. Her stone-cold glare softened just slightly as he smiled guiltily and walked over to her, kneeling down.  
  
"Eh...Sorry, Helga," he apologized. He wasn't wearing his hat today and his raven hair hung messily around his eyes and eyes. "Didn't mean it, I swear." Sid tried grinning again, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. Helga saw his familiar cronies in the backround, obviously getting a kick out of this display.  
  
Helga raised a dubious eyebrow. "Just like you didn't mean the water fountain incident?" she asked, smiling wanly. She didn't much care for Sid's antics at the moment.  
  
Sid looked a bit distressed. More so than she thought he would. "Helga. Seriously. Sorry about that. I didn't mean the water fountain either...well, I did...but I didn't mean it for you...I didn't know it was you...and--" Sid looked at a loss for words, but he sighed, standing up. The sun caught his black hair, making it gleamed radiantly.  
  
Did Helga's heart just skip a beat? She shook her head, suddenly remembering whom she'd thought about the night before. "Apologies, Sid. I didn't mean to sound like a heinous bitch." She tried to grin and stood up as well, causing Sid to whistle low.  
  
"Damn!" he exclaimed, giving her the once over. This wasn't awkward to Helga, like it was when the other guys did it. Secretly, she felt flattered, though she only showed her annoyance.  
  
"Quit staring, you perv!" she snapped, smacking him over the head.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!" he said, jumping back to evade any more of her future blows. "It's just...you look good, Helga. And I mean that in the best way possible!" he added hastily upon seeing Helga's death glare. "I was also wondering..." Sid began, looking down at the sand as though a particular grain was more interesting than the rest. "....if you wanted to go out sometime?" Sid looked up, a bit hopeful, his bright green eyes shining with obvious trepidation. He looked so sure that she would say no.  
  
Helga looked bewildered, but pleased all the same. She was about to reply with a "Yeah...whatever, Sid.", though she suddenly remembered that Brainy would be returning soon with their drinks. "Um...I'll think about it, Sid. Can you meet me near the dock around 6:00?" she asked, looking around nervously. Even though her and Sid weren't doing it hardcore on the sand or anything, she still didn't want Brainy to see them together.  
  
Sid shrugged, looking a bit crestfallen, but still a little intrigued at her planned rendezvous. "Sure, Helga. Anything you say." He stooped down to pick up the frisbee and was off again, rejoining his clique, the guys slapping fives and patting him on the back, obviously going on about how he 'scored'.  
  
Helga shook her head and rolled her eyes, as Brainy suddenly reappeared. He looked distracted. He handed Helga her drink, but nearly spilled it on her. His mind evidently was elsewhere.  
  
"Hey, Brainiac! What's the deal?" Helga spat, catching he drink before it could topple over. Brainy turned to face her.  
  
His eyes were downcast as he spoke. "I just ran into Phoebe. She wants to see you now. She told me to tell you to meet her over by the docks." Helga's eyes immediately cast over in that direction, but it was a lengthy walk and there were already lots of people over there as well. Helga wouldn't be able to make out the small Asian girl.  
  
Helga sighed and nodded, downing her drink in an instant. This was the moment. She couldn't stall any longer.  
  
"OK..." she replied, a bit shakily as Brainy pulled her into another embrace. She liked his hugs. They were so reassuring. She felt so safe. Helga pulled away from it quickly, not wanting to get too drawn in. "Guess I'll go now...see you soon, Brainy...unless Pheebs chops off my head or something," she tried to joke, but it was dry and didn't make either of them laugh. Brainy kissed the top of her head and let her go, as Helga reluctantly turned and began walking towards the dock.  
  
The lake water was smoothly rolling over the sands, spattering her feet slightly only to flow just as smoothly back to where it came from. Straight ahead was the setting sun, a big orange orb, sitting on the horizon. Night threatened to come quickly but that wasn't stopping the party that happened to be in full swing. Music was blaring from speakers that were set up and many were out dancing on the sand.  
  
Helga's mood was unlike those out dancing, swinging to the beat. She was a bit somber and moody. Was that anything new for Helga? No one could blame her though. She was about to face a friend she hadn't talked to in ages. A friend that she wasn't even sure she knew anymore. A friend who wasn't really her friend at all...not anymore.  
  
The dock came closer and Helga could already make out the shapes of a dozen other kids at least. Most were just making-out or something of that nature. Helga grumbled obscene things, pushing her way past them until she finally spotted the small lithe frame of Phoebe Hiyerdahl. The girl was leaning against one of the wooden pillars supporting the dock and looking in the opposite direction.  
  
A lot had changed about her. She was still short and skinny, though instead of wearing her old outfit, which normally consisted of big blue sweaters and baggy black pants, she was now wearing a black bikini top and low-rise capris. Her glasses were gone, replaced by bright green contacts from what Helga had seen of her lately, which wasn't much. Phoebe was barefoot.  
  
Quietly, Helga slipped of her flip-flops and walked up beside her old friend who was looking intently into the dying sun. "Hey Pheebs..." Helga muttered suddenly. Phoebe slowly turned around, her slanted green eyes looking at Helga just as intently. Helga had always known Phoebe to be a serious person, but was she always this stone-faced? Maybe Helga didn't know this girl as well as she'd thought.  
  
Silence. And not the kind her and Brainy shared. This silence was unnerving. It wasn't even true silence. There was the noise of the other kids just 20 feet away from them. The music in the background. The waves crashing against the dock. But it was still silence. Between them there was nothing, and Helga was becoming awfully nervous. Phoebe still seemed impassive; she was stone-faced as ever.  
  
"I...uh...Brainy said you wanted to talk to me--" It seemed before she could finish her sentence, Phoebe had thrown herself on Helga and was hugging her tightly. Then she was sobbing. Then she was muttering.  
  
Most of the words were incoherent, but Helga managed to pick up just one:  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
And her whole world suddenly fell apart.  
  
  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!! *falls over* 


	10. Reverberations

Chapter Ten Reverberations  
  
Helga was in shock for a moment as Phoebe continued sobbing into her shoulder. Finally, she grabbed hold of the girl and put her at arm's length. "Phoebe," she said in a firm tone, trying her hardest to quiet the girl. "Pheebs...are you sure? You're absolutely positive?"  
  
Phoebe nodded through her tears, helplessly trying to wipe them from her cheeks. "I...went to the docter and...everything," she chocked out, trying to calm herself down as well. Her long dark hair was askew and her eyes were red and puffy. This was unbelievable and totally new to Helga. Phoebe had never truly broken down in front of her. Phoebe was always calm and composed.  
  
Despite her urge to hold Phoebe again and comfort her, Helga's anger took over. "What...so you just come crawling back to me the moment you get into trouble? I can't get you out of this, Pheebs. It was your mistake." Helga's words were cold and harsh, spouting off her tongue like poison. Phoebe looked as though she'd just recieved a blow to the face.  
  
"That's not it, Helga..." she whimpered, trying furiously not to cry again. "I--I've been wanting to talk to you for so long. I just found out about a week ago when I took a pregnancy test. I didn't get my period last month and I just wanted to make sure. It turned up positive so I scheduled an appointment. The doctor says I am pregnant. It's definite." Phoebe looked like she was about to crumble once again.  
  
Helga's expression softened by about a fraction. A lot of couples had left upon hearing their conversation. Helga wondered if Phoebe was aware that the whole school would probably know about her pregnancy by Monday. She also wondered if Phoebe cared. "So...you actually did want to talk to me?" Helga asked, raising an eyebrow. She was still being cold towards Phoebe even though the voice of reason in the back of her mind was urging her not to.  
  
"Of course, Helga," Phoebe replied. "I feel terrible about how we've drifted apart over the years. I didn't want it to happen. Highschool's been such a blur to me. All it consists of is going shopping and making appearances at parties and competing with Rhonda in everything I do. It's a nightmare."  
  
Helga was skeptical for a moment, but Phoebe looked dead serious. "OK, Pheebs..." Helga wasn't quite sure what else she could say, but she managed a small smile, and Phoebe looked elated.  
  
"This means so much to me, Helga. I really want us to be friends again, especially after...all that's happened." Phoebe's face clouded over again with sorrow.  
  
"I'll be there for you, Phoebe," Helga confided. "Have...have you told Gerald yet?" Helga figured that it only seemed logical that Phoebe would tell her boyfriend before her old best friend.  
  
However, Phoebe shook her head furiously, sending her raven hair flying. Helga looked incredulous.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to tell him eventually. It's his kid after all," Helga pointed out, but she bit her lip nervously as Phoebe looked away quickly. "Phoebe...it IS his kid...right?"  
  
"It's....it's...not Gerald's," Phoebe said finally, rubbing her hands over her arms as though she were cold, which was impossible considering it was quite warm.  
  
Helga gasped, looking shocked. "Well...who's--who's is it?" she sputtered.  
  
"Can we please not talk about this in more," Phoebe pleaded, her big dark eyes looking up at Helga. They were brimming over with tears once again. Helga really wanted to know more about Phoebe's said pregnancy, but the girl obviously didn't want to continue that particular conversation. So instead, Helga sat down in the sand, leaning against the wooden pillar, and Phoebe joined her. They both watched the final rays of the sun die away below the horizon. Tiki torches were lit down by the party, and people continued to have fun. Helga felt sorry for Phoebe. It was her party and she was having a miserable time.  
  
"So, Pheebs..." Helga started off fresh, "...how's school going?"  
  
And they talked.  
  
As it got darker and darker, Phoebe and Helga continued to talk. Helga would have thought it was like old times--but it wasn't. Helga and Phoebe had never talked so much about anything. Not in their entire relationship as friends before high school.  
  
(Maybe that's why we drifted away...)  
  
The night continued to transpire and progress, and they talked about everything, save for Phoebe's recent news. School. Boys. The days of old. How Rhonda stuffed her bra. A to Z they talked. It felt good, for both of them. Helga felt like they were finally connecting as friends. Helga never realized what an intricate and--well--cool person Phoebe was. They laughed. They shed a few tears at the rare mentions of Arnold. Phoebe revealed how her relationship with Gerald wasn't as picture perfect as everyone was led to believe. They whole time, Helga looked at this amazing girl, her best friend Phoebe, and wondered who was the father of the child growing inside of her. She also wondered if Phoebe would get an abortion. Helga didn't ask.  
  
Finally, Phoebe layed back in the sand and sighed. "Thanks for everything, Helga. I think...maybe things will be OK now." She smiled serenely, closing her eyes, listening to the waves.  
  
"Anytime, Pheebs," Helga said earnestly, watching the waxing crescent above. She couldn't see many stars. "I hope Brainy's OK without me."  
  
Phoebe chuckled. "I'm sure he's made some friends. He seems quite good at that now." Helga felt a stab of jealousy suddenly at any girl that would try anything with Brainy. He was very good-looking now. She wouldn't be surprised if several girls were flocking around him at that exact moment. Helga remembered something suddenly. She turned to Phoebe. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Phoebe was about to reply, but a voice beat her to it. "Six o'clock sharp," Sid replied as he stepped out of the shadows, and walked towards them. "Hey you two...haven't seen either of you around the party. Shame shame, Phoebe. This is your little shindig isn't it?" Sid grinned and Phoebe looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"You're right," she agreed, standing up and looking at Sid. "I'd better be going. I'm sure everyone's wondering where I headed off to. Later, Helga. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" Phoebe looked hopeful.  
  
Helga grinned and nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Pheebs. I'll be over in a few." Phoebe smiled back, and ran off. She was now the popular Phoebe again. The flawless and perfect Phoebe. Helga shook her head slightly, not really noticing that Sid had taken the initiative to sit down next to her.  
  
"Hey, babe," he greeted her casually. Helga didn't seem to mind the annoying pet name. Her talk with Phoebe had calmed her down considerably. "I seem to remember a certain someone who wanted to meet me by the dock at six o'clock?"  
  
Helga shook her head again, remembering all too well. "And I seem to remember a certain someone who asked me out a few hours ago," she retorted nonchalantly, shooting Sid a daring smile. Her blonde hair covered her large hazel eyes slightly, and Sid shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah...about that..." he began. "I know you and Brainy got something going on. I talked to him earlier. He really likes you and all. He's a nice guy, too. I don't want to cause any trouble between you guys." Sid sighed. "Look, Helga. Even if you do like Brainy and the same goes for him, I have to confess: I like you. A whole lot."  
  
Helga tried her hardest to hide her look of amusement. She really did, but the thought of Sid liking her was too much. He could obviously tell that she thought it was funny.  
  
"I'm not kidding!" He said, his voice going about an octave higher. "I do like you, Helga. Ever since middle school when I was on acid at that Gerald's birthday party. I remember puking a whole lot and seeing stuff. Then I blacked out. It was you that took me into the bathroom and plunged my head into the toilet until I came around. You 'member that?" Sid grinned slightly and Helga chuckled at the memory as well.  
  
"Yeah, you stupid fuck," she said, recalling. "Then I had to beat the shit out of you to get you thinking straight. You're so screwed up, Sid." It was Helga's turn to sigh. "I wish you weren't so stupid. I wish you wouldn't do that stuff to yourself. You know it's dumb don't you?"  
  
Sid's face flushed as he looked as though he'd recieved a scolding from his parents. He looked down at the sand. "Yeah...I know. I hear it all the time."  
  
Helga smacked him upside the head as she so often did. "Then why don't you fucking listen?!" she practically yelled. She didn't know why, but tears were streaming down her face. "I care about you, Sid. I wondered what happened to you when you left during middle school. I mean...I knew you got busted for drugs, but I was so afraid you'd gotten yourself into something much worse. We were such good friends in middle school, Sid. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I still don't..." Helga pulled her legs up to her chest and placed her chin on her knees. Her vision was becoming blurry because of the tears, but she didn't try to wipe them away. She hugged herself, and she suddenly held the appeal of a small little girl.  
  
Sid looked astonished at her outburst. He'd never realized she'd had such strong feelings for him. Even if they weren't the feeling he was looking for, at least it was a start. Awkwardly, Sid wrapped his arms around Helga. "I'm sorry..." he whispered in her ear. He wanted to stop everything he was doing so that she'd be happy. He wanted to stop doing drugs. He wanted to kiss her.  
  
It's hard to determine exactly what happened them. There was an instant when Helga turned her head to face Sid, dark brown eyes meeting hazel. Then suddenly, they collided. Lips met lips. Neither of them could tell who made the first move, or if a first move had even been made. Nevertheless, they were kissing. And not just kissing, they were KISSING.  
  
As the party raged on in full swing, Sid and Helga became less and less vertical....  
  
  
  
Continued in Chapter Eleven. Ooh la la...things are finally spicing up. ^_^ 


	11. Crash and Burn

Chapter Eleven  
  
Crash and Burn  
  
(What's happening...?)  
  
The thought kept popping up in Helga's mind as she continued to kiss Sid. They were now lying in the sand, entangled. Sid was swiftly exploring Helga's body, every now and them stopping to dote on a few areas. And Helga didn't mind. She wasn't protesting or jumping up to beat the living crap out of him. Instead, she opened up her mouth invitingly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Sid was in Heaven and Helga could feel it. He pressed against her and ran his mouth the length of her neck as she moaned. All the while, Helga's mind was still wondering the same question. She wanted to pull away and at the same time she wanted to rid them of all the clothes on their bodies.  
  
As if on cue, Sid began to pull urgently at his shorts. "Helga..." he breathed, "...if you let me do this, I'm not going to be able to stop."  
  
Quite overcome by passion at the moment and a fair share of hormones, Helga wasn't exactly thinking rationally. She nodded, kissing him again with intensity.  
  
Another thought entered her brain suddenly, or a name: Brainy.  
  
"Wait. No," Helga said quickly, pushing Sid off as she bolted upright. She felt light-headed from the sudden movement and leaned back against the wooden pillar, sighing heavily. Sid moved closer, kissing her again, obviously not taking the hint. Helga moved her head so he only caught her cheek. "What the hell just happened?" She whispered, biting her lower lip.  
  
"No idea," Sid replied, while sucking lovingly on her neck. "But I certainly liked it."  
  
Helga pushed him away once again. "Sid--this isn't---I'm mean....I gotta go..." She stood up, whiping sand off her arms and back as she did so. Sid had a mix of confusion and annoyance on his face, though it was mostly shrouded by the semi-darkness.  
  
"Go then..." he muttered childishly, shifting so he was sitting facing away from her. Helga was about to reply with something smart, but decided against it as she ran away from the docks and back to the party. It seemed she'd spent more time at the docks then the party. Everyone was giving her odd looks, and once again, Helga Pataki was scowling. Did they know? Helga was suddenly fearful that the news would spread. She had to find Brainy.  
  
Helga scanned the crowd of dancing teenagers. How long could people possibly dance? The smell of salt and sweat hung heavily in the air as Helga spotted Phoebe. She was surrounded by people as usual, an obviously fake smile plastered upon her small face. One person in particular that Helga noticed was Iggy Small. He was fully-clothed. Helga had noticed that before when she had seen him. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a red vintage tee as though he had just casually stopped by to survey the party. He'd been there the whole time though. A grin--or was it a smirk?-- was on his face as well as he talked to Phoebe.  
  
(What's he smiling about?)  
  
"Helga?" A voice interrupted her thoughts and she whirled around to come face to face with Gerald. He looked somber and was apparently a little drunk. He'd taken his hair out of the cornrows so it was dark and curly, long enough to almost reach his shoulders. His dark eyes registered worry and Helga knew what it was about immediately.  
  
(I don't need this right now...)  
  
But she sighed, giving in. "Yeah, Gerald?"  
  
"We...we need to talk," Gerald said simply as though they weren't already doing it. He was bare-chested with nothing but black swimming trunks on. He ran a hand nervously through his curly hair, looking around. He wanted to play this off as cool as he could.  
  
"Oh about whom might I ask?" Helga inquired a little too sarcastically. Gerald knew. Helga knew. He glared at her.  
  
"Knock off the bullshit," he told her seriously, and she bit her tongue to keep from retorting nastily. "I wanna know what's going on with Phoebe. You have to tell me, Helga. We haven't spoken more than a few words since yesterday and I'm not blind. She's avoiding me. Tell me, please." His eyes were too large and his face, too pale. Gerald looked as though the few drinks he'd had didn't agree with him very well.  
  
Helga bit her lip again. It was clear to anyone that when she did this, she was nervous or apprehensive about something. "I can't tell you," she said, looking down. "It's not my place to say." It seemed that the temperature had dropped ten degrees. Helga shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"You'd damn well better!" Gerald practically shouted, causing a few to stare. They were right near the dance pit. Thankfully, the music was up pretty loud. He lowered his voice to a whisper as he came very close to Helga. "She's my girlfriend, Helga. I have every fucking right to know." He pulled back, and his eyes looked somewhat blurry. "I know Pheebs. She's scared and she won't tell me why. And because she won't tell me why, I'm scared." Gerald looked down at the ground this time, and Helga just stood there. She noticed that she was still barefoot. She'd left her pink flip-flops over by the docks.  
  
"You stupid idiot. You really are blind. Phoebe's pregnant," Helga blurted before she could stop herself. She held her breath as Gerald slowly looked up at her, seemingly taking his time to comprehend what had just been said. His eyes looked dead now, as though he were incapable of emotion any longer.  
  
However, he suddenly lashed out, knocking over a tiki torch and sending it to the ground. It immediately extinguished because of the sand. "Damnit..." he choked out, and stalked off before Helga could say anything more.  
  
(Guess after tonight I'm going to be the loner again.) Helga thought bitterly, standing in the sand. She was still shivering, though she wasn't cold. Lila and Sheena stumbled up to her, both a lot more smashed than Gerald had been. Their cheeks were rosy and their eyes were bright.  
  
"Helga!" Sheena squealed, squeezing her tight. "We've been looking for you everywhere." She had had her hair in braids and now it was flowing down her back in very flattering waves.  
  
"You silly girl!" Lila piped in, shaking her head. "Where did you run off to? With Brainy I bet! You two were doing it weren't you?" Lila giggled insanely and Helga noticed that her top tie had come undone and it was nearly exposing more than it should have been. Helga quickly fixed it, tying it in the back. "Thanks buddy!" Came Lila's high-pitched, drunken voice. "I was kinda...busy with a guy and he seemed very keen on getting that untied!" Lila collapsed in a fit of giggles and Sheena joined her.  
  
"Um...I wasn't with Brainy," Helga stammered, but before Sheena or Lila could question her she was already talking again. "Have you two seen him? Is he still here?"  
  
They both shook their heads slovenly. "He left I suppose," Lila hiccupped, turning her attention to the parking lot. "Yup. Yup. Don't see his car."  
  
Helga turned her head sharply, and noted that his car was gone. "Damn it all..." she began, sighing inwardly. She scratched her unkempt blonde hair. "I guess I'll be driving you two home anyway," Helga remarked, managing to smile at the two drunken girls before her. Her girlish curiosity took over suddenly. "Who were you with anyway, Lila?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Lila grinned as though proud of herself. "Oh...what's his name? The one that always wears sunglasses? Iggy! That's it. Yeah...he's really good at...stuff," she said, cracking up on the word 'stuff'. "A bit lewd though. Yes, lewd. Lewd lewd!"  
  
"Lewd lewd!" Sheena chorused and they both laughed again. Helga shook her head, and she shot a glance at Phoebe and Iggy again who were again, immersed in conversation. Iggy seemed very interested in talking with Phoebe. Phoebe was still putting on the artificial smile, but Helga could tell she wasn't really enjoying herself. Gerald was nowhere in sight. Helga looked towards the parking lot and realized that his bright red Lexus wasn't there either.  
  
(Now I remember why I don't have many friends. Everything always turns into one big soap opera.)  
  
Suddenly, a drink was shoved towards her. "Drink up!" Sheena said, downing her own plastic cup. "It's a party, Helga! We're going to have fun or I'm going to molest you! Or both..." Lila cracked up, though Sheena tried to keep a straight face as though she were actually serious. In the end, she ended up dying with laughter anyway. Helga grinned taking the cup and sipping it tentatively. Part of her really didn't want to get smashed, but the majority of her really didn't want to think about all that was going on tonight.  
  
"What the hell?" Helga sighed and downed her drink as well, not caring what it was though she was certain it was something strong. Sheena thrust another and her and Helga downed that one as well.  
  
They were about to go out onto the dance floor, when Helga's eyes met Phoebe's, who was still talking to Iggy. Iggy was whispering something into her ear at the moment. Phoebe's dark eyes said something, and even after the years that they'd grown apart, Helga could still read her expression:  
  
Help.  
  
  
  
That wasn't too much of a cliffhanger eh? Sorry about all the ones I've been writing. Harlow's getting lazy. Hehe. XD Anway, I'll probably be wrapping up this story pretty soon, perhaps in the next chapter, but I may have sequels and whatnot. Thanks for the reviews! 


	12. Erm PIE!

A Note From Harlow-ish-ness  
  
  
  
Wow. This story certainly has come a long way. I read over it and I kept seeing how much better my writing gets with every chapter. It's amazing! I've been inspired and encouraged by comments from people so I thank you all for that.  
  
I just wanna announce that I'll be ending the story in chapter twelve one way or another. I'll more than likely do a sequel when I get around to it. As of now I'm working on another Hey Arnold! fanfic though it doesn't spring off of what I'm doing now. Hope you all will enjoy that one too! This story's been so fun to write! Hey Arnold! is is the greatest show.  
  
Hehe...and today was the marathon because of the superbowl. I watched a lot of episodes. Gotta love the one where Sid carves his principal out of a bar of soap. Crazy little fuck....*shakes head*...I lurve him good.  
  
Anyway, thanks again. Last chapter to commence soon!  
  
--Harlow 


	13. Blame

Chapter Twelve  
  
Blame  
  
The night seemed to fly by so quickly and Helga didn't remember much of it. There was dancing, there was necking with random guys she didn't know, there was taking her top off along with Sheena and Lila. There was also a talk she'd had with Phoebe. And with Iggy. Then she remembered puking. The rest was pretty much fuzzy to her. Waking up that morning with a pounding headache, Miriam came in to check on her, saying that Gerald had been nice enough to drive her home. Sheena and Lila had crashed on the couch downstairs, but they'd already left. "Crimminy..." Helga moaned, sitting up in bed. She looked at the clock. 10:23.  
  
(How the hell did I wake up this early? And with a hangover no less...)  
  
She was still in her swimsuit, her shirt pulled over inside out and backwards and her shorts on but not zipped up or buttoned. Her hair was an absolute mess and her make-up was beyond repair.  
  
Helga desperately tried to recall what happened the night before. She remembered being with Brainy, talking to Phoebe, making out with Sid, talking to Gerald, and then being with Sheena and Lila.  
  
(One too many drinks.)  
  
Helga desperately hoped she hadn't done anything stupid. Shuffling out of bed, she walked over to her pink love seat and sat down, grabbing her phone off the corner table. Automatically, she dialed Phoebe's number. She hadn't dialed her number in at least a year, but she still remembered it as clear as remembering her own name. Helga rubbed her throbbing temple as the phone rang. Once. Twice.  
  
"Hello?" came the small voice of Phoebe.  
  
"Pheebs...I really need to talk to you. I really had too much to drink last night and I'm not quite sure if I'm remembering things correctly. I think I talked to Iggy..."  
  
Phoebe interrupted. "Don't call me again." He voice was icy and she hung up instantly.  
  
Helga looked bewildered as she slowly pulled the phone away from her ear as though it were some rabid dog. Obviously, talking to Iggy hadn't been the smartest move. Another thought occurred to Helga though. When she'd talked to Gerald.  
  
(Oh shit...told him about Pheebs being pregnant.)  
  
Well that would account for Phoebe's attitude. Helga sighed, hoping she'd be able to apologize. She really hadn't meant to tell Gerald. Helga wasn't good at keeping secrets. She'd have to call Gerald.  
  
Once again, Helga dialed. Gerald's number this time which she still remembered as well. It rang. Once. Twice. Three times.  
  
Finally, "Hello?" Mrs. Johannson obviously.  
  
"Gerald there?" Helga asked, winding the phone cord around her fingers.  
  
"Hold on." Helga heard Mrs. Johannson call loudly for Gerald and suddenly Gerald picked up.  
  
"Yeah, what?" he asked. It seemed he already knew who it was.  
  
"Gerald..." Helga began. "...Phoebe's really mad at me right now, and I just wanted to apologize for telling you--"  
  
She was cut short by Gerald's ferocious reply. "No need to apologize. I would've found out anyway when you announced it to everyone at the party about her and Iggy." He hung up before she could speak again.  
  
Helga's eyes were wide. "What the hell did I do last night?" she asked herself, and wondered whether she should bother dialing another number.  
  
"I need to figure out what happened...." she reasoned with herself, and picked up the phone again to dial Sid.  
  
The phone rang. Once.  
  
"Talk," answered Sid suddenly and Helga was a bit surprised. His voice sounded awfully sullen.  
  
"Yeah...Sid, it's me," Helga said, her voice a little nervous.  
  
Sid sighed loudly. "Oh...calling up so you can use me again?" he asked acidly, and Helga bit her lip.  
  
(Don't get pissed don't get pissed don't get pissed....)  
  
"No," Helga replied, trying to choose her words carefully. "I will be more than willing to discuss that with you later, Sid, but right now I really need to know what I did last night. I've got a big headache and I can't remember a damn thing. Will you tell me?" Helga pleaded, trying her hardest not to have any ounce of scorn in her voice.  
  
Sid snorted. "Yeah...I'll tell you what you did. You announced to the whole party about how Iggy raped Phoebe you stupid bitch. Now the whole town is talking and Phoebe is ashamed to show her face to anyone anymore. Gerald's crushed. And Iggy got off with nothing. All his friends think he's so cool for fucking the most popular girl in school. And now the whole planet knows because of you, Helga Pataki. And to top it all off, you're a tease. Later." And Sid hung up.  
  
Helga was close to tears. It took a lot to break Helga Pataki, but she was pretty close to the edge at that moment. There was still one more person she needed to talk to, even though it would probably kill herself to do so.  
  
Brainy.  
  
Helga realized she wouldn't have to call him. She didn't have his number anyway. He would be out working in Miriam's garden. Sniffling and stifling her tears, Helga made her way downstairs, effectively avoiding Big Bob or Miriam. Silently, she opened the back and stepped outside to the backyard. The one she didn't even know she had.  
  
It was small, and the majority of it was covered with various flowers and vegetables. Helga saw Brainy, stooped over a tomato plant and pulling furiously at the weeds around it. She walked over to him, already positive that he was aware of her presence.  
  
Standing behind him, he stopped pulling weeds, but remained in the crouched position. Silence. And it was the awkward kind. The REALLY awkward kind.  
  
Finally,  
  
"Brainy...Devin...I don't know what to say," Helga tried, crossing her arms over her chest, but immediately putting them back down. Her palms were sweaty. She still had a throbbing headache. She was so nervous.  
  
Brainy didn't reply for awhile. Helga began to wonder if her voice was loud enough for him to hear. He spoke. "I guess it was too much to hope for that you actually liked me," he said finally, still turned away her, stooped over the tomatoes.  
  
"I do like you," Helga choked. "Listen, I did a lot of stupid things last night. You were probably already gone, but Iggy--"  
  
Brainy held out a hand to silence her. He stood up, wiping his gloves together. His expression was steely, but he looked straight into her eyes. "I know Helga. Everyone knows. I know about Sid. I know about Phoebe, and Iggy, and Gerald." Brainy. Devin Clyde. The boy with the messy sandy hair gave a sigh. He sounded defeated. "You screwed up, Helga. You screwed up big time."  
  
And Helga was broken.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Wow...that ended so sad-like. I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of enemies now. *cowers* Let me explain! Gah! I wanted to end it strong, and I figured something this emotional was the best way to go. Remember: Sequels! *continues to cower* Don't hurt me. ^_^ 


End file.
